Harry and Sesshy's Love fest?
by yamiyugi23
Summary: I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this It's HP/Sesshy. yaoi. Pairings: Sesshomaru/Harry as the main pairing with Koga/Inuyasha/Kagome as an extra.
1. 1 'You look like a banana'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

'**You look like a banana'**

"Not a word, not a single word," Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Shessy?" Harry said as he bite his lip to keep himself from laughing as his kitsune tails moved about happily behind him, "You look like a giant banana, you know that right?"

Sesshomaru let out a huff, "This Sesshomaru was only trying to liven up things in the bedroom, Kagome suggested it."

Harry gave a large grin, a single fang showing, as he slowly walked over to his dominate mate. As he walked Harry made sure to move his hips side to side in a playful, lustful, manor.

"Koi?" Sesshomaru asked nervously, the last time he had seen this look on his submissive mate's face was when his brother had ended up in a pink dress.

"I think," Harry purred out as he gave Sesshomaru a saucy wink and sexily put his index finger on Sesshomaru's chest, "That you've been working too hard and need to…relax a bit."

Sesshomaru gulped as his mate pushed him down onto the bed so his face was in the sheets of the bed. He heard his mate hum and mutter the words 'Kagome, I could kiss you for this'.

"Koi? What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked nervously not liking how queit his mate had become.

"Oh nothing to worry, I'm just going to…woops," Harry's voice came followed by the sound of metal being broken, "Oh pooie, it seems that I've broken the zip…but…"

Sesshomaru let out a moan of pleasure as his mate's bed voice washed over him, causing his manhood to stand tall. Too caught up it took Sesshomaru a few seconds before he realised that his backside was now bear and the coldness he was feeling was air against his hole.

"This is as far as I could get before the zipper broke," Harry's voice came once again only this time Sesshomaru gave a shiver as Harry's fingers traced over Sesshomaru's checks, "It seems we'll have to play in a…bit of a different way tonight love."

Sesshomaru let out a moan as he felt Harry's tongue create patterns on his bum checks, occasionally touching his balls.

"I think that…" Harry said with a grin in his voice, "Yes, that'll work."

Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to care as he allowed his mate control, it wasn't often that this happened and he preferred topping but he wasn't complaining.

"Now then," Harry's voice came only for Sesshomaru to suddenly jolt as a finger entered him, "You like that love?"

"What do you think you're doing," hissed Sesshomaru, both in surprise and pleasure as he felt his mate searching for something, "This Sesshomaru is the- AHHH!"

Harry let out a grin as his Kitsune side came out to play, "Like that love? I just found your spot."

"Get me out of this banana suit now," Sesshomaru hissed as he felt his mate's fingers moving about inside of him, "I want to fuck you into the mattress now."

"Oh and whatever happened to spicing up our sex?" Harry said with an innocent grin, "Besides, I'm having fun here."

Sesshomaru let out a dog like growl, "Koi, if you're not careful I won't have a manhood any longer."

Harry let out a pout and waved his arm to make the banana suit disappear, through soon enough Harry's pout was gone as he was happily being pounded into the mattress by Sesshomaru's large swollen manhood.

**The End.**

**1 out of 50 done!**


	2. 2 'You SLEPT with insert name here Y

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

'**You SLEPT with (insert name here). You don't even **_**like**_** him/her!'**

"You slept with Sango!" Harry yelled out, tears running down his eyes as he glared at Sesshomaru, "You don't even like her!"

Sesshomaru ducked as another pillow came his way, "Please koi, we were both upset, we thought that you and Mikiouro was dead."

"And so you thought that it'd be alright to just have sex with her!" Harry cried out, this time throwing a book at Sesshomaru, "I can't believe you did that! You knew, you KNEW that I'd be alright, that that idiots attack wouldn't kill me! Did you find a body?"

"No…" Sesshomaru said as he made sure to catch the thrown objects and quickly dump them on the bed, "But-"

Sesshomaru flinched as a priceless vase hit the wall and smashed.

"But what?" hissed Harry angrily, his kitsune ears and tails standing up tall and straight like a pissed of cat.

"We used the protection that Kagome gave us when we started to explore our physical relationship," Sesshomaru said lamely only to find himself at the end of his mates vine whip attack, "Koi, please, I'm sorry."

Harry gave another flick of his vine whip making it hit Sesshomaru's nose, "Oh and you think that the fact that you used protection and you thought that I was dead clears everything up does it?"

Without thinking Sesshomaru did what his father used to tell him to do in these situations, he grabbed the vine whip, wrapped it around his hand and pulled Harry in close then hugged his smaller lover tightly.

"Let go of me you two timing dog," Harry swore as he tried to get out of Sesshomaru hold only to fail, "You think that saying 'I'm sorry' clears everything up! For Kami sake Shessy! You SLEPT with Sango. You don't even _like_ her!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he soundly kissed Harry on the lips, after a few minutes they separated with heavy breathing and a trail of drool still linking them.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said softly, "I promise not to do it again."

"Good," Harry said as he snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest happily, "It better not."

**The End!**

**2 of 50 done!**


	3. 3 'Stop drooling on me You are not a d

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, last time I checked.'**

"I'll be right with you but for now I need to take a bath," Sesshomaru said as he walked past his mate who was sitting on the edge of the hot spring.

Harry could only watch with wide eyes as Sesshomaru allowed his towel to drop to the floor to show his naked body in all of its glory.

In that second if Harry ever dubouted that he was gay then his fears was put to rest forever as Sesshomaru washed his body.

Harry gave a gulp as he watched as his mate stepped into the water; he gave a nervous eye twitch as the water and smoke hide Sesshomaru's manhood.

Looking over to his mate with a smirk Sesshomaru licked his lips, gave a wink then disappeared under the water leaving a very hot and bothered Harry above water.

Harry let out a moan as he slowly stood up and made his way to the hot springs where Sesshomaru was, walking slowly with a funny walk.

Looking over the edge of the water Harry watched the white outline of Sesshomaru underwater as he moved about. Harry gave a gulp as Sesshomaru turned to give him a good view of his manhood.

"Sesshomaru?" crocked Harry as he watched Sesshomaru move about under the water after a while, "Don't you think it's time for you to come up for air?"

Harry could only fall backwards, landing on him bum which was padded by the grass, as Sesshomaru erupted out of the water like a volcano, flicking his long white hair back with water droplets running down his body.

The most Harry could do was to sit look at Sesshomaru with his mouth open wide as he watched his lover's next actions.

Sesshomaru slowly got out of the hot spring, moved down onto the ground with one graceful movement and grabbed the towel he had dropped, the intire time making sure to face Harry.

"Y-your clean," was all Harry could manage as he watched Sesshomaru slowly dry himself.

"This Sesshomaru seems to of lost his clothes," Sesshomaru said as he pretended not to notice his clothes to the right of Harry, "May I borrow a top of your's Koi?"

It took everything Harry had in him at that moment not to moan as the image of a wet Sesshomaru wear one of his, not to mention too small and tight fitting, tops.

"Koi?" came Sesshomaru's sinful voice after a few moments, "Never mind, it seems you've found my clothes for me."

Harry slowly gained his wits and noticed that his right hand was now on top of Sesshomaru's clothes, slowly passing them over Harry gave a small squeak as he and Sesshomaru was nose to nose.

"Koi…" Sesshomaru said as he placed a finger on Harry's chin, "Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, last time I checked. Last time I checked, I was the dog."

And with that Harry was left with a hard on as Sesshomaru gave a wink and walked to where Kagome was waiting with Rin.

**The End.**

**3 of 50 done.**


	4. 4 'When is the last time you looked in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'When is the last time you looked in the mirror?'**

Sesshomaru gave a quiet hum as he led Harry through the dance they was currently practicing for the up and coming ball.

Harry allowed his head to rest on Sesshomaru's chest as they moved in time to the music.

"I don't know why you won't let me get us a live orchestra for practice," Sesshomaru said, but without any real heart as he was too happy with having his mate in his arms.

"You just said it yourself," Harry said, enjoying himself, "Practice, not the real thing, my magic will do to create music."

"Still, I need to take care of my mate," Sesshomaru answered as they swayed side to side in time with the music.

The music that would be played at the ball was long forgotten and instead the music copied Harry's emotions as the Kitsune happily dance close to his mate the music changed to a relaxing and romantic song.

"You're doing alright," Harry said as they basked in each other's presence, "I still can't believe what happened to Jakan and Rin."

Sesshomaru hid a smirk in his Kitsune lover's hair, "I wouldn't of guessed that Jakan was scared of stuff toys."

"Nor did I, I just transfigured it out of the old top I had for Rin," Harry said with a giggle as his tails happily danced side to side, "I wonder if Rin's caught up yet."

"I don't know but I hope not," Sesshomaru said with a sigh, "I love you Koi."

"I do too," Harry purred softly as they danced, side to side, in time with the music, "My sense's can't pick them up, you've got guards looking after Rin right?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru said, Jakan forgotten, "I would never forget again."

"Yeah, not after last time," Harry said with a sharp prod at Sesshomaru's chest, "Right?"

"Correct," Sesshomaru said quickly as he remembered the last time, "This Sesshomaru does not wish to see that dress again."

Harry gave a smug smile, "I'm glad that you've learnt, I'd 'hate' to have to do it again."

"Do what again?" came the young and innocent voice of Rin.

"You don't want to know," Jakan's voice said next, "It's too mature for a human brat like you."

"Jakan," Sesshomaru warned as he continued to dance with Harry, "You will do well to remember your own lesson with Harry…what was that dance you had him doing Koi?"

"I was the type of moves that rap singers do," Harry said innocently as Jakan paled.

"I brought the human brat back," Jakan said quickly, changing the topic, "What no- ahhhh!"

"And there they go again," Harry said with a smirk as they paused in their dancing to watch.

"Things are never quiet with you here koi," Sesshomaru answered only to look at his mate when he got no reply, "Harry?"

"I almost forgot about this mirror," Harry said as he looked at Sesshomaru in the mirror, "When is the last time you looked in the mirror?"

Sesshomaru blinked, "When this Sesshomaru was learning to dance, as this is what this mirror is for…why?"

Harry turned and looked at Sesshomaru, then with the most serious and innocent eyes said, "Because this mirror makes you look damn hot."

**The End.**

**4 of 50.**


	5. 5 'Will you marry me'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Will you marry me?'**

Sesshomaru paced backwards and forwards, was it the right time? Would it break what they already had? Sure they had their bond marking them as mates for demons but what about Harry's family, the human magic users, back in England.

"What should I do?" groaned Sesshomaru as he rested his head against a nearby wall, "What will Harry think?"

"What will I think of what"? came Harry's voice causing Sesshomaru to quickly look up.

"Koi, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, not showing how panicked he truly was, "This Sesshomaru was lead to believe that you and Rin would be spending this afternoon in the garden together."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he walked over and sat down on a nearby chair, "Shippo came along with Kagome and your brother's pack, who am I to stop her from playing with someone her own age?"

Sesshomaru gave a stiff nod, hopping that he could make Harry forget what he had walked in on, "Would you like to go down and join them?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his dominate, "Oh? And you oh so hate Rin being around your brother's pack without yourself or I present because?"

"Because there bad habits could rub off on Rin," Sesshomaru answered quickly as he walked over to where Harry was currently sitting, "So shall we?"

Harry gave his mate a pointed look, "Sesshomaru…what's this about really?"

"This Sesshomaru does not understand," Sesshomaru said calmly through on the inside he was sweating buckets.

"You're trying to make me forget something," Harry said with narrow eyes, his kitsune ears standing up right, "Tell me, was it to do with what you was talking to yourself about as I walked in?"

"That was just me thinking out loud about battle techniques," Sesshomaru said as he offered his mate an arm, "So shall we?"

"Oh no, I want to know just what it is that your hiding from me?" Harry said as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "The last time you hide something from me and I found you talking to yourself was when it was our last hot chocolate me night."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a smug growl of pleasure, "Chocolate was lovely but on you my mate, it was sinful."

"That's not the point!" Harry cried out, blushing bright red, "What are you up too!"

"Hey, Shessy," came the voice of Inuyasha, full of laughter at his brother's situation, "Are you going to ask him or not?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled out as he turned to see his younger brother sitting on a open window ledge.

Sensing his brother's mood Inuyasha chucked down at small box with a nod of his head before jumping out of the window, going back to join the others in the garden.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he tried to grab the box that Inuyasha had thrown down only for him to fail thanks to Sesshomaru's height advantage, "Sesshomaru! Tell me, pwease!"

Sesshomaru let out a growl as his mate looked at him with his large green eyes. Harry looked up at Sesshomaru with almost begging eyes that promised a reward if he got the information he wanted. The servants that ran about the room doing their jobs froze as the scene before they played out.

"I'm glad that Kagome got me to watch all of those movies," Sesshomaru muttered quietly as he fell down onto one knee, "Koi?"

Harry gasped, "Sesshomaru…is this what I think…"

"Harry Koi, will you…" Sesshomaru stuttered but took a deep breath and continued on, "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

The next thing anyone knew was happiness, tears, joy and laughter, it was pretty sure that Harry had let out a cry of 'yes' before he and Sesshomaru started making out.

**The End.**

**5 of 50 done.**


	6. 6 'I never thought I'd say this But I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'I never thought I'd say this. But- I need you in my life.'**

Harry gave a sigh as he watched Sesshomaru train, he watched as Sesshomaru moved like a river as he practiced his movements.

"I can't believe it," Harry muttered to himself, "I've just meet him and yet…it's come to this already."

Harry gave another little sigh as Rin happily sat in his lap watching her 'father' practice.

"Rin thinks that mum will be happy with Rin and father," Rin spoke catching Harry's attention, "Rin knows that father hasn't been this happy, ever! It's like when Rin watched those princess movies with aunt Kagome!"

Harry let out a groan as he was compared to the Waltz Disney movies like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. Through he guessed that Rin did have a point, he had first meet Sesshomaru when he had been thrown through the Veil, he was to be killed for 'killing Voldermort' stupid if you asked Harry, only to not die but somehow end up alive and well in Federal era Japan as a Kitsune and being saved from an attacking demon by Sesshomaru.

"Guess your right Rin," Harry said as his tails lazily moved about, "It is like a fairy tale, life's perfect, I wouldn't have it anyway other way, even if I've only meet you two a few days ago."

Rin gave a happy giggle as she jumped off of her 'mums' lap, "Then tell that to father!"

Harry blinked in confusion as he watched the small human girl run away giggling, his confusion however was gone when a deep voice reached his ears.

"Tell me what?" asked Sesshomaru.

It took Harry awhile to reply as his eyes looked over Sesshomaru's sweat covered body, "I accept," Harry blushed madly as Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, "These past few days have been the happiness and…"

Sesshomaru pulled his new mate into his arms and hugged him close, "What Koi? You can tell this Sesshomaru anything."

Harry let out a bright red blush at Sesshomaru's nuzzling, "I never thought I'd say this. But- I need you in my life."

Sesshomaru let out a pleased sound as he picked up his mate and carried Harry into the castle, giggles and laughter was heard as the two newly found mates locked themselves in their bedchambers for the next five days.

**The End.**

**6 out of 50 done.**


	7. 7 'Are you drunk'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Are you **_**drunk**_**?'**

Harry could not believe what he was seeing, "Sesshomaru…are, are you drunk?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer with words, instead he let out a hiccup and watched as a bubble came from his lips and rose into the air before popping and disappearing as it touched the edge of the pointed wardrobe corner.

"Amazing," was all that Harry could say as he watched bubbles starting to come out of his mate's mouth as he hiccupped, "Just what have you been drinking Sesshomaru?"

"A businessman's daughter is getting married," Sesshomaru said as he walked slowly towards the bed, all be it a bit wobbly, "He wanted to show how happy he was."

"Oh and you just had to go and get yourself drunk?" Harry asked specially.

"Yes," was Sesshomaru's firm and serious, as you could get drunk, reply.

"I thought that it took a lot of alcohol for a demon to get drunk," Harry asked as his mate grabbed a nearby bucket, "Just how did you get this drunk?"

"It does," Sesshomaru said, pausing to throw up in the bucket, "But what the businessman brought was strong stuff, really strong stuff."

"Oh," Harry asked as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his Kitsune side showing just how pissed off he was, "And may I ask just how you got to be drunk?"

"Simple really," Sesshomaru said as he fell onto the bed, face first, "First you pick up a bottle of booze, then you-"

"That's not what I mean you great big fairy," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "Shouldn't you…oh I don't know, know better than to get drunk?"

"But I didn't know that it would have the same effect," Sesshomaru said as he slurred his words, "Blame Kagome, damn woman."

"Oh? And how can you blame Kagome? I know for a fact that she's in her own time at the moment," Harry said, not letting his mate switch the blame, "It was your own actions that made you drunk."

"No," Sesshomaru said as he wiped a bit of drool away from his mouth, "Turns out that Kagome had given the man a bottle of this stuff as a congratulations gift, said it wasn't alcoholic or anything, so I took a drink thinking it'd be safe and all."

Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing madly, he remembered the talk he had earlier with Kagome, the drink she had gave to the businessman was one that Harry knew of…

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had gotten drunk on Ribena, a child's drink from the future.

**The End.**

**Oh, they got drunk from Ribena, the children's drink, because in the past they don't have all those chemicals they put into today's stuff. And with their bodies not used to it…you get the idea.**

**7 out of 50 done.**


	8. 8 Heshe stretched updown, and ever so

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**He/she stretched up/down, and ever so slightly- they kissed.**

Sesshomaru stood tall and stiff as he waited for his mate.

"I'll be right back with you just don't move from that spot," Harry said as he ran out of the room, and that had been half an hour a go.

"Jakan, find Harry," Sesshomaru said as he didn't move a muscle.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jakan said as he quickly walked out of the room, wondering why his lord hadn't moved since his mate had left him.

Looking around the palace, Jakan quickly came to the conclusion that Harry wasn't in his normal spots. Taking the option to look in the spots that the Kitsune was really Jakan found himself still not finding Harry but getting closer.

"Where is that damn Kitsune," Jakan muttered angrily two hours later as he walked around the castle, "Lord Harry, Lord Sesshomaru is looking for you!"

Jakan stood still, using his demon sense's to listen for Harry only to slowly lose faith of the Kitsune being in this part of the castle when suddenly a loud bang followed by the sounds of pots and pans came crashing to the floor.

"Yes…most likely," muttered Jakan as he started to head in the direction that the sounds had come from.

Jakan slowly made his way towards the kitchen, muttering about stupid foxes and dogs when a black blur ran by causing him to spin around in a circle several times before finally falling to the ground.

"Sorry Jakan," Harry's voice reached a dizzy Jakan, "Got to get back to Sesshomaru, his been waiting for me for over three hours now!"

Jakan let out a groan, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you! Now get going."

Harry raced through the hallways of the castle, being careful to duck and dodge the objects that were in his way.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he waited for his mate to return, his mate had said not to move from the spot he was in and he wouldn't…but it had been nearly four hours now and it wasn't a life or death situation…

"Back!" Harry's voice came as the Kitsune burst through the doors carrying something.

"Koi…" Sesshomaru said as he eyed the object, "What are you doing carrying a stool?"

"You'll see," was Harry's answer as he placed the stool down in front of Sesshomaru, "Now then…"

Sesshomaru watched as Harry climbed up onto the stool, he stretched up, and ever so slightly – they kissed.

"This Sesshomaru likes this stool," Sesshomaru said with a grin as he gave the blushing Kitsune a kiss on the head.

**The End.**

**Please, if you do review I would like it if you don't put don't 'Update soon' or anything similar because I'm going at my own pace. I mean you've had 8 chapters in two days.**

**8 of 50 done.**


	9. 9 'It's okay It was only a dream I'm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'It's okay. It was only a dream- I'm here.'**

Sesshomaru let out a groan as he tossed and turned in his bed, sweat dripped off of him, his mate watched over him as his dreams harmed his mind.

"Nothing," the voice in Sesshomaru's feverish mind echoed, "Your mate thinks you're worth nothing."

'Not true' Sesshomaru thought back, gripping the sheets tightly, 'Harry is mine, he thinks the world of me.'

"He makes it up," the voices wishpered back to Sesshomaru, "He only stays with you because he feels sorry for you."

'Not true' Sesshomaru thought again as he battled the fever, 'Not true, we talked about this when we found out about each other's pasts.'

"Alone, alone," the voices whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, "Nothing, alone."

The next thing Sesshomaru knew was that he was watching as his mate killed himself, to get away from Sesshomaru.

"NOOOO!" yelled as he bolted up right in bed, "Not true, not true! This Sesshomaru's mate does care about him!"

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru paused as he shakily looked over to where his mate sat on their bed, a bowl of water and cloth in his hands.

"Your here, you're not gone," Sesshomaru said softly as he slowly lied back down with Harry's help and placed a hand on his mate's cheek, "You're not dead…"

"I'm right here," Harry said softly as he leant into Sesshomaru's touch, "It's okay. It was only a dream- I'm here."

Sesshomaru ran his over Harry's face, making sure to take in every little bit about his lover face.

"They said that you killed yourself because of me…that you think nothing of me," Sesshomaru said tiredly as he allowed his mate to snuggle up close to him, "They said that I had nothing, worthless."

"You're not, I can promise you that," Harry said as he pulled the blanket over them both, "You was just having a really bad nightmare because of your fever, rest.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate close and allowed his eyes to softly close shut.

"It's alright," Harry continued to comfort his dominate, "It's okay. It was only a dream- I'm here."

**The End.**

**9 out of 50 done!**


	10. 10 'Did you hear! They are dating! How

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Did you hear? **_**They**_** are **_**dating**_**! How **_**absurd**_**!'**

Sesshomaru let out a protective growl as he and Harry walked through the ballroom.

"Keep calm Sesshomaru," Harry whispered as he held onto his mate's arm, "Remember, they can't do anything about us, we're true mates, meant to be together."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and gave his submissive a look of pure love, "This Sesshomaru just wishes this ball to introduce everyone to my wonderful mate would hurry up and be over."

"Me to Shessy," Harry said with a giggle at the face his mate made at the nickname, "But just think, you won't be having to do this again, one thing out of the way huh?"

"You have a point," Sesshomaru said as they paused by the food and drink, "Here, let me."

"Thank you," Harry said with a small blush as Sesshomaru took a plate and made up a meal for him, "I could have done it myself."

"I know," Sesshomaru said with a nod of his head, "Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, that you're providing for me and you have to show it during the ball," Harry said with a sigh, "Thanks Shessy, I just wish for this ball to be over as much as you…but look at the bright side."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow, "And just what is that?"

"Your brother," Harry said with a smirk, "Is going through the same thing at this very moment, we're sharing the spotlight meaning we get half of what we would of gotten if this ball would have been just for us."

Sesshomaru returned his mates smirk, "I love you Koi."

Harry gave a giggle as he took the plate of food, "And I love you to my big bad doggy."

Before anyone could reply the voice of a young female noble rang out:

"Did you hear? _They_ are _dating_! How _absurd_!"

These words were followed by several crashes and shouts of 'Wrench', 'Woman', 'Mutt' and 'Dog'.

"Ah, it seems they've found out," Harry said as he looked to where the commotion was coming from, "That Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga are mates."

Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle under his breath, "It seems so, I for one is happy, with the chaos and mayhem they're causing the spotlight is off of us meaning I can do this…"

With that Sesshomaru bent down and gave his Kitsune a peck on the lips. Both of them ignored the 'Ah, cute' that echoed throughout the ballroom.

**The End.**

**10 out of 50 done.**

**Yay! Into double numbers now, this is fun!**


	11. 11 'Stop it! Just stop! Stop talking, s

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**' Stop it! Just stop! Stop talking, stop breathing, stop making me so damn crazy!' (curse word optional)**

"Stop it! Just stop! Stop talking, stop breathing, stop making me so damn crazy! Fuck you!" Harry cried out as he gathered his Kitsune powers, "You fucking liar!"

"Oh but I'm not a liar at all," the enemy, an overweight Pig Demon in heavy amour, said with a dark laugh, "Your mind is mine! I will never let you get to your true mate! You are mine!"

"I will find them!" Harry cried out as he threw a ball of green energy at the pig demon, "I do NOT belong to you! Shut up!"

Harry watched with wide eyes as the ball of energy he had just thrown hit the Pig Demon, bounced off like a child's ball leaving only a small mark and went crashing into the nearby ground, leaving a crater.

"But how…It was supposed to kill you," Harry said with wide eyes, "The last couple of demons it killed them…"

The Demon Pig gave a laugh, "Ah, how cute, the little Kitsune has just come into his powers and has learnt his first proper attack, you must be _so_ disappointed that your little ball hasn't hurt me."

Harry gave the Pig Demon a glare, "I said shut up!"

"Ah now sweat chop," the Pig Demon said as he walked towards Harry, "I can't do that, how am I supposed to talk to my submissive?"

Harry gave a hiss, baring his fangs, his Kitsune ears and tails showing his anger, almost daring the Pig Demon to come any closer.

"I like mine with fire in them," the Pig Demon said with a smirk as he advanced on Harry, ignoring the warning signs, "But for some reason all of my submissive end up killing themselves…I don't know why."

"Fuck off," Harry said as he tried to form a plan in his mind, "I'm warning you."

"You don't scare me Foxy," the Pig Demon chuckled, "The facts that I learnt from your fighting so far is that you don't know how to fight, you only know one attack too, you're more suited for the household chores then battle."

Harry bared his fangs and threw another ball of energy only for it to cause a large mark on the Pig Demon's armour this time.

"You'll be cleaning that when we get home," the Pig Demon said angrily, "This is my favourite amour, "You'll be paying for what you've done to it."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Harry cried out, "Leave me alone!"

Before anything could happen a dog demon with a crescent moon on his forehead appeared in between Harry and the Pig Demon.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," the Pig Demon cried out in shock, "What-"

"This Sesshomaru believes that you have had enough chances," the dog demon, know known as Sesshomaru, said as he drew his sword, "Your punishment, death."

"But my Lord," the Pig Demon cried out only to find that those was his last words as Sesshomaru used his sword and in a few clean swipes there was nothing left of the Pig Demon.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked the small Kitsune that stood a few feet away, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

As the two demons eyes meet it was then that they knew, they had found their true mate in one another.

**The End.**

**11 out of 50 done!**


	12. 12 'You crashed my party? Why'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'You **_**crashed**_** my party? Why?'**

Sesshomaru let out a groan as he and Harry sat on the grass outside of Kagome's family home as they listened to Kagome going off at her two mates.

"You _crashed_ my party? Why!" Kagome yelled with a glare at both males who flinched, "Why?"

"We had to protect you!" Koga cried out in defence only to duck his head as Kagome made a move to hit him, "There are unknown males in this time, we don't know how they'll act around our mate!"

"That's right," Inuyasha said as he also ducked a punch, "Come on Wrench, we're only looking out for you."

With that Kagome began to chase Koga and Inuyasha around while the two males did their best to avoid being hit.

"This is cute huh?" Harry said with a sigh as he lent against Sesshomaru, "That Inuyasha and Koga cared enough to travel through time to check up on Kagome."

Sesshomaru snorted, "This Sesshomaru believes that those mutts just have a pain fetish."

Harry let out a giggle at his mate's words, "Oh come on Shessy, it's cute."

The couple paused as loud bangs and crashes echoed throughout the shine, scaring a couple of visitors away.

"You know," Harry said with a sly grin, "That there's a rumour going around that a real demon lives at this shine…and no Shessy, it's not your brother or Koga or us."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said, interested in what got his mate found so funny, "And where is this demon may I ask? Besides us from the past I have yet to see a demon around here."

Harry bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, "Kagome."

It took a few minutes before the meaning of Harry's words to sink in but when they did Sesshomaru let out a full blown laugh.

"Oh my little fox, whatever shall I do with you?" Sesshomaru said with a slight chuckle.

"You know you could always…" Harry said slyly with laughter in his eyes, "…Let me crash one of your parties."

**The End.**

**12 out of 50 done.**


	13. 13 'I know you don't want to hear this,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm in love with you. Just thought you should know.'**

Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he looked down at the small Kitsune he had found a few weeks ago. It had been shocking how well they had gotten on and add in the fact that he had just seemed of been part of the pack, as if he had always been there.

Sesshomaru let a small sparkle of happiness show on his face as he watched Harry and Rin cause chaos for Jakan, he couldn't help but think that maybe this was right, that this was meant to me. But then came the other side, the more darker side of his thoughts. Did Harry have other's out there looking for him? Did he have family? Did he have a mate? What was that look that he got at the oddest of times? Why did he never speak about his past?

What was Harry the Kitsune hiding from them? What was hurting him so much?

A scream broke Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, quickly looking to where the scream had come from Sesshomaru relaxed as he spotted Harry spinning Rin around in a circle happily laughing.

"He'd make a good mother," Jakan said tiredly as he sat down next to Sesshomaru, "But sometimes I worry…his like Rin at times yet in a flash he can be so old and wise…like a solider that has seen too much.

Sesshomaru listened to Jakan's words, he had to agree, and through he wouldn't say that out loud, that Jakan was right. Whoever the Kitsune's last caretakers were didn't do a very good job. He'd fix that, yes and he'd kill anyone who even thought of harming his little fox.

Jakan looked up at him Lord with a knowing look on his face, "You know my Lord Sesshomaru Harry has no mate to speak of, his available for the taking," Jakan waited for his Lord to reply with a knowing look.

A look of hope entered Sesshomaru; eyes gained an extra sparkle of hope to them at Jakan's words.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm in love with you. Just thought you should know," Sesshomaru spoke quietly, knowing that his little fox would not hear him over the laughter.

Jakan looked between his Lord and the black fox, it seemed that he had some plotting to do with the servents when they got to the castle.

If everything would go right, it was time to start planning for the sounds of little feet…But that'd only work if Sesshomaru and Harry would quit being so stubborn about their feelings, through Jakan mused, it was fun to watch Lord Sesshomaru blushing like a small pup in love for the first time.

**The End.**

**13 out of 50 prompts done!**


	14. 14 'Urgh That's absolutely the most re

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Urgh. That's absolutely the most repulsive thing I've ever seen.'**

Sesshomaru had to use all his power not to go running to the toilet as he watched the young male in front of him shovel down food.

"Ron," Harry said unsurely from his spot besides Sesshomaru, "You're in a castle and eating with the Lord of the lands, do you think you could…maybe…"

"What was that mate?" Ron asked, as he spoke all of his food showed in his mouth, "Didn't hear ya, this food is great you know!"

At that Ron took down another servant.

"Why did you come here?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to be polite and stop the repulsive display at the same time, "Is there anything that is of major importance?"

Many of the servants shot their Lord a thankful look as the red headed human s paused for a second and swallowed before answering.

"I'm to bring Harry back to where he belongs," Ron said, not noticing the anger in Sesshomaru's eyes, the panic in Harry's and the gasps of horror as the servants looked between their Lord's and the human, "It's not safe for him to go wondering about like this!"

"This that true?" Sesshomaru said politely as he nodded at Ron's words, "Please do tell."

"The human's in for it now," one servant muttered, "You NEVER insult a mate in front of the other one."

"Yeah, looks like our Lord is on the war path," the servant's friend said back, "Poor human."

"Well," Ron began, not realising the danger he was in, "Harry here killed lots of people in a battle, he put myself, a good friend of mine and many people's lives at risk every year since we meet each other, his going dark I tell you! Dark!"

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said darkly.

"That's right," Ron said proudly, to busy showing off to take notice of anything, "The proof that his going dark is that the reason he killed the last Dark Lord was to gain his spot! And look at him now! His turned himself into a demon just for more power! And we all know that demon's are the darkest of all creatures!"

"And after these words you expect us to hand over Harry, my submissive mate, and 'help' your world and time?" Sesshomaru asked causing Ron to pale.

"Bloody hell!" cried Ron as he found himself being picked up and carried off by the guards, "Mate, help!"

"His not your mate," Sesshomaru growled as he pulled a pale and scared Harry into a loving hug, "What do you think of your friend Koi?"

Harry looked at Ron, took a look at the table where Ron had been sitting and back to Ron again, "Urgh. That's absolutely the most repulsive thing I've ever seen. Honestly Weasley, try and learn some table manners before you die."

"And I believe that answers your questions," Sesshomaru said with a dark smirk, "Guards, do as you wish…but leave him alive with some state of sanity attached, I do want my turn at him for hurting my mate."

The guards dragged Ron away, down to the depths of the dungeons, neither Sesshomaru nor Harry paying any attention as both of them was too busy turning the servants into yaoi fans.

**The End.**

**14 out of 50 prompts done.**


	15. 15 'You left me when I needed you the m

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'You left me when I needed you the most. How can you justify that?'**

"You left me when I needed you the most. How can you justify that?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione with dead eyes.

Sesshomaru gave a dark growl at the words his mate had just said.

"Now Harry, don't talk just nonsense," Hermione tutted, "I don't want to hear it, I mean I do care about you! I asked Kagome here to get you to come to the _proper_ time that you belong in so we can talk!"

"You mean you tried to trick me into coming back to England with you where I'd be killed and you'd get the fame, power and knowlage for bringing me in," hissed Harry, his fangs showing, "But you never counted on my mate to come with me."

"Now Harry," Hermione began to lecture, "Don't tell just lies! This animal you call a mate isn't! Ginny is your mate! You're head's been filled with just lies that-"

"Get lost Hermione," Harry said darkly as he stood next to Sesshomaru, "I never want to see you or anyone else from England again, be it muggle or wizarding world."

"But Harry! I never left you!" Hermione cried out, fists clenched at her side, "It's a big misunderstanding! It was for-"

"The greater good," Harry repeated like an old saying as he turned his back on Hermione, "Come on Shessy, let's go home, we've got people who care about us waiting there."

Before following his mate Sesshomaru walked towards Hermione, making sure to send out large amounts of killer inteant to the young human female in front of him as he went. Once he stood in front of the girl Sesshomaru looked down at her through his nose.

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed out, not realising just how important the dog demon was, "A bone?"

"You don't realise, Harry Potter is the greatest thing that ever happened to you, to this pitiful time…yet you throw him a side once his done his job like a piece of common rubbish," Sesshomaru growled out causing Hermione to go pale, "Your one of the reasons why myself and other demons hate humans so much."

With that Sesshomaru and Harry disappeared down the Well, leaving Sesshomaru last words to haunt Hermione and the rest of the Wizarding World forever…

**The End.**

**15 of 50 prompts done!**


	16. 16 'Bloody hell it's dark Ow that was

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Bloody hell it's dark. Ow that was my **_**foot**_**!'**

Sesshomaru let out a dark growl, "This Sesshomaru will _kill_ Inuyasha and his mates when we get out of here."

"I don't think that they meant any harm by this," Harry said shyly, "I mean to put us in this wardrobe, in the dark, together and alone…maybe they had a plan?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the small Kitsune, it had only been a few days since they had gotten back to the castle, everything had kicked off with the arrival of his brother and his pack. If that wasn't the best of it his brother had decided to play matchmaker of all things.

"We shall see," Sesshomaru growled out as he allowed his frustration at the situation to be known, "I appoliges for my brother's actions."

"It's alright," Harry said softly, glad that it was too dark for the dog demon to notice the small dusting of a blush on his face, "I…Bloody hell it's dark. Ow that was my _foot_!**"**

"Sorry," Sesshomaru apologised as he moved his foot, "I guess that brother of mine and his woman used some kind of spell as not even my demon eye sight can see through the darkness."

"They've also somehow made the wardrobe strong, really strong," Harry said with a sigh, "My energy ball I threw at the beginning of this should have made a clear hole for us to get out through but it didn't."

"Let this Sesshomaru try," Sesshomaru said, puffing his chest out while ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that said 'display, display for your submissive.'

Harry gave a small giggle at Sesshomaru's actions, even if he wasn't able to see it his Kitsune sense's still picked up on Sesshomaru's puffed out chest and proudness in his voice.

The next thing Harry knew was that the wardrobe gave a sudden jolt thanks to Sesshomaru's banging against it, which was how, with a large thud, they ended up on the floor with the wardrobe lying down on the floor.

"This Sesshomaru's doesn't understand," Shesshomaru growled out, "Why won't this wardrobe open for?"

"Err…Sesshomaru?" Harry said, his voice a mixture of amusement and nervous.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

Sesshomaru watched as Harry didn't reply but instead turned to the back of the wardrobe and…opened it up to show daylight.

"It seems we was attacking the back of the wardrobe," Harry said sheepishly, "They didn't even lock the wardrobe and we've been…what?...in here for over two hours now?"

Sesshomaru did not reply.

**The End.**

**I just realised something! When I posted chapter 12 I was a quarter of the way done with the challenge! Next mile stone is chapter 25!**

**16 out of 50 prompts done,**


	17. 17 'I'm sorry, do we know each other'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'I'm sorry, do we know each other?'**

Sesshomaru and Harry walked through the streets, nodding at the odd person who stopped and looked at them.

"And why is it that you are taking me out in your time without anything to hide my demon side?" Sesshomaru asked as they took a turn, "And why is it that human children are dressed up as demons?"

Harry had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, "Shessy, it's Halloween! The one night of a year when demons and other non humans can come out of hiding and walk amongst humans without having to hide behind glamour's or wear clothes to hide their tails."

"Halloween?" Sesshomaru repeated slowly as he looked around the small English street, "And what is so special about this holiday that we had to come to England, why could we of not stayed in Japan?"

"Because I wanted to show you off," Harry said with innocent eyes causing Sesshomaru to melt, "Can't I show you off to these idiots."

At this Sesshomaru stood up proudly, "This Sesshomaru is proud to know just how high his mate thinks of him!"

A group of children ran by, giggling at Sesshomaru's words while the adults cooed at how cute they were.

"Shessy," Harry said as he blushed, "Come on, I'll show you around, maybe I can find Ms. Figg's and introduce you both."

As Sesshomaru allowed his mate to drag him through the street he found himself worrying that he'd go insane from all the sounds, smells and sights hitting his senses of his 'Halloween' and scared that this 'Ms. Figgs' person might turn out to be like Kagome's mother…he had heard stories from Inuyasha and Koga just how scary human females could be when protecting their pups.

Sesshomaru thoughts were interrupted by Harry stopping dead in his tracks causing Sesshomaru to crash into his smaller mate.

"Koi?" Sesshomaru said as he checked his mate over for injures that he might of caused, "Are you alright? Nothing hurting?"

Sesshomaru paused to give his mate time to reply only to grow more and more worried as he watched his little Kitsune pale more every second. Sesshomaru confusion as to what was causing his mate just terror was answered as if someone had called for it.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK!" roared a fat man; Sesshomaru personally thought the human was part pig demon, "I thought I told you to never show your face around here again!"

Harry took a step backwards with every step the fat man took towards them, this pattern continued until Harry had his back pressed up right against Sesshomaru's chest.

"What the hell is a freak like you doing out here!" Vernon yelled madly, still looking like he had the last time Harry had saw him but now with more grey hair, "You should of at least dressed up as a human! You could have been normal!"

"Good one day," laughed Dudley Dursley, who had what seemed to be a mini Dudley at the age of five, "Thomas, watch Granddad show the freaks whose boss."

"Go Granddad!" the mini Dudley child cried out, he was dressed as a wrestler, "Show the freaks whose in charge!"

"So boy, you and your freaky friend got any last words?" Vernon said as he glared up at Harry, "To scared to speak."

By now a crowd had gathered around them, watching them, wondering what was going to happen next.

Harry looked at Vernon with confused eyes, "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to let a small smirk show on his face as the pig demon like human turned purple.

"Come along love, the others are waiting for us," Harry said innocently as he took Sesshomaru by the hand and guided him away.

Sesshomaru let out a full blown smirk to his face as the angry cries of Vernon Dursley echoed throughout the street. Harry had just gotten the last laugh in this meeting.

**The End.**

**17 out of 50 prompts done!**


	18. 18 Hisher makeover was complete

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**His/her makeover was complete.**

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama! Lord Harry-Sama! Look, look what Rin has done!"

As the doors to their room burst apart, so did Sesshomaru and Harry.

"I told you we should of used a locking charm," muttered Harry as he pulled the bed sheet up to cover his lower body, "And you said it'd be alright just to use the silencing charm."

Sesshomaru gave a growl, of anger, lust or just because was unsure.

"Rin gave Jakan a makeover!" Rin cried out happily as she then said the next words as if she had been practicing them for a long time, "His makeover was complete."

With that Sesshomaru and Harry watched with wide and shocked eyes as Rin stepped aside to reveal…

"Jakan…you trying out for the circus or something?" Harry asked as the shock slowly went.

"Hardly Kitsune," Jakan said with a glare, "I should of known better then to think that the human brat is harmless."

"The mighty Jakan is defeated by a small human girl?" Sesshomaru asked with a spark of humour in his eyes, "Oh how the might have fallen Jakan, and after only a simple makeover."

"You know Jakan," Harry said with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, "I quiet like the new you, you could scare many possible enemies and mates away with that make over, why don't you keep it?"

Jakan gave his lords a dark look, "That human girl is not a human! She's a demon I tell you! A living weapon! That girl is a demon pretending to be a human!"

Sesshomaru and Harry watched as Jakan and Rin walked out of their bedroom before breaking down in laughter.

"You know," Harry said with a grin, "I'm happy I introduced you to things from my time for this next line."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, happiness showing in his eyes.

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin, "No toads were harmed during Rin's little…practice…"

**The End.**

**18 out of 50 prompts done!**


	19. 19 'How do you feel now that you're off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'How do you feel now that you're officially of age?'**

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk as he pulled an exhausted Harry into his arms as they lay on their bed.

"Smug bastard," Harry muttered tiredly as he rested against his newly bonded mate, "What should I do with you huh?"

"Give me lots and lots of kits and pups," Sesshomaru answered, chuckling as Harry went bright red.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd get you back for that," Harry mumbled with a glare, "But…"

"But, I'm lucky my mate is exhausted from my superior skills in bed," Sesshomaru said smugly only to curse as a feeling of ice cold water washed through him.

"So I'll do that instead," Harry said with a smirk.

"You're a Kitsune alright," muttered Sesshomaru, "You've got that same trickster nature in you as the others have, same goes for that fox kit of my brothers."

"Your just jealous," Harry said as he snuggeld up to Sesshomaru some more, "You want a kit."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't want one pup," Sesshomaru said with a huff, "I want at least 30 pups."

Harry felt himself go bright read as the images of what he and Sesshomaru had just done happen 30 times more, "I don't think my body could take that much pleasure."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to puff out his chest in smugness, "This Sesshomaru will make sure the pleasure you just felt is only the tip of the sword!"

Harry hide his face Sesshomaru's bare chest as he hide his face.

"So my little fox," Sesshomaru growled out lustfully, "How about round two?"

Harry let out a moan as Sesshomaru gave the tip of his fox ear a nibble.

So my little mate, tell me," purred Sesshomaru, "How do you feel now that you're officially of age?"

And with those words round two started.

**The End.**

**19 out of 50 prompts done.**


	20. 20 Heshe threw the vase at hisher hea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**He/she threw the vase at his/her head.**

Sesshomaru and Harry gave a wince as Kagome threw another vase.

"It is true then," Sesshomaru said as he made sure that nothing could hit Harry by pulling him into his lap, "Well I be."

"You be what?" Harry asked innocently as he wiggled in Sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru spoke, trying to hide his feelings at Harry's actions, "That female humans are just as scary as female demons."

Harry nodded in understanding, memories of Mrs. Weasley protecting her children came to the front of his mind, "Yeah, especially mum's, when protecting their children they turn into some of the strongest demons that I know of."

Sesshomaru thought back to his own childhood, "I understand, through I can see you being the most over protective mother out there."

"And you'll be the most over protective father out there," Harry said with a poke at Sesshomaru's chest playfully, "Eppp, duck!"

With that Harry pulled Sesshomaru down as another vase nearly hit them.

"This is getting dangerous," Sesshomaru commented as he watched Kagome.

Kagome picked up another vase, where she was getting them from they didn't know, "You males are all the same!"

"Ah come on, you're our woman through, you hot thing," Koga said only to duck at what Kagome did next.

She threw the vase at his head.

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he held his hands up in a peace sign don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said causing the attention to turn to them, "It is getting dangerous so please excuses us, we'll be back in a few hours after our walk."

With that Sesshomaru and Harry left Inuyasha and Koga to the female power of Kagome.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry said with a pout as they walked away, "The least you could do was try to help them."

"This Sesshomaru would never dream of it," Sesshomaru said as the heard another vase being broken.

"Oh and just why is that then?" Harry asked with a glare at his mate.

"It's simple," Sesshomaru said as he ignored his submissive's glare, "I never bothered explaining it because I thought you already knew."

"Well let's just say I'm having a slow moment and you'll tell me," Harry said as he crossed his arms.

The next words out of Sesshomaru caused Harry to fall over, face first in a pile of mud:

"I don't have a death wish nor am I crazy, Kagome might be a human but she's still a female."

**The End!**

**20 out of 50 prompts done!**


	21. 21 It wasn't clear who threw the first

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on.**

"It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on," Sota cried out with a grin as he ran away from the fight between demons to catch the school bus.

"Stupid," Kagome said with a sigh as she watched her two newly found mates fight for the position of 'top dog' in their relationship, "Males."

"Shessy love," Harry said from his place in Sesshomaru's lap, "Why are we on the roof for?"

"Simple," Sesshomaru replied as they looked down at the fight between the two dominate males below, "I remember what happened last time."

"Then shouldn't we be further away?" Harry asked cutely, tilting his head to the side in confusion, "I mean the last time this happened…"

"It was Kagome against my brother and the wolf," Sesshomaru said with a nod, "This time through it's less dangerous."

"How can it be less dangerous?" Harry asked with a frown, "I mean we're in modern Japan, at Kagome family's shrine with two dominate demons fighting for the top dog ranking."

"Because Kagome isn't taking part," Sesshomaru dead panned causing Harry to break into laughter.

"Why do I have the feeling that your developing a phobia of female humans for?" Harry said, his laughter sounding like calming bells.

"Because they are dangerous," Sesshomaru replied, "And your about to see just why I have chosen to sit on the roof with you for."

Harry blinked but when Sesshomaru pointed Harry looked in the direction only to find himself gasping in surprise.

"Oh Shessy, it's so beautiful," Harry said with wide eyes as they sat on the roof and watched the sun go down.

"Happy anniversary love," Sesshomaru said with a small kiss on the top of Harry's head while the sounds of the fighting grew distant, "It was one year ago today in federal era Japan that we meet."

Harry felt himself go bright red at his mate's words, "I'm the luckiest demon ever to have a mate like you Shessy."

"I should think so, not many demons would do this for their mate," Sesshomaru said as he took a long, thin, small package out of his pocket, "Here you go love."

Harry took the small box from Sesshomaru with wide eyes, "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

"How about you open it up to see what's inside?" Sesshomaru suggested kindly, "I have a feeling you'll like it."

Harry gave a nod and opened the box up to gasp at what he saw, "Oh Shessy love, it's perfect."

"This Sesshomaru is glad," Sesshomaru said with a small light blush on his face, "I tried hard."

"And it shows," Harry said as he held a necklace with Sesshomaru's full transformed form curled up around Harry's full fox form under a full moon on it as a pendent, "Help me put it on?"

"Love you Koi," Sesshomaru said as he helped Harry put the necklace on, "This year has been one of the best I've ever had, and I hope for many more to come."

"Me too love, me too," Harry answered happily.

And so they kissed under the setting sun on the roof top while below Koga and Inuyasha was put in their place by Kagome.

**The End.**

**21 out of 50 prompts done.**


	22. 22 'Oh look mistletoe'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Oh look- mistletoe.'**

"Sesshomaru your not meant to eat it tonight," Harry said with a laugh as he took the uncooked Turkey off of his mate, "You've got to wait until tomorrow dinner time to eat it."

"This Sesshomaru does not understand," Sesshomaru said as he paused to look at what the servants was bringing, "Why are you bringing so much stuff from your original time for? What's this tree doing here?"

"It's called Christmas love," Harry said with a smile as he handed the Turkey back to the chief while Sesshomaru was distracted, "It's a time to spend with your loved ones, to be thankful for what you have. It's a magical time of year."

"If it's as powerful as you say it is then why hasn't this 'Christmas' taken care of them?" Sesshomaru asked as he pointed over his shoulder.

Following Sesshomaru's indication Harry saw Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha once again fighting with a large box in the middle.

"I thought that giving them a box to unpack together might help," Harry said with a sigh, "Guess it didn't."

"These things take time Koi," Sesshomaru said as he pulled Harry into a tight hug, "You can't rush them."

"I'm only trying to help," Harry said with a sigh as his Kitsune tails wrapped around Sesshomaru's leg, "I just don't like the fact that their fighting and their mates."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, "They've been fighting since the day they meet koi, I have a feeling that even when they admit their feelings to each other and bond they'll still be fighting."

"Yeah, like two certain people I knew," Harry said with a grin as his mind travel back to happier times in England, "They'll be fighting after a thousand years of being mates."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, "To true, now let's finish this decorating, its quiet surprising what these decorations you've brought here can do."

"It's a mixture of magic and technology," Harry said as he placed a gingerbread man decoration on the Christmas tree, "I got board one day and worked out how to power non magic items with magic, through I can't work out the larger one's like phones or computers."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle at his mate's pout, "And that went right over my head Koi."

"Oh this will," Harry said with a grin as he reached into the box again and pulled out a certain plant.

"Oh look- mistletoe," Sesshomaru said innocently as he looked at the plant in Harry's hand.

"You have it in this time too?" Harry said surprised as he used a nearby ladder to help him get high enough to place the mistletoe on the ceiling.

"We do but it's not common," Sesshomaru said as his mate gave up trying to reach and ended up using magic, "Why are we doing the decorating this way for?"

"You mean without magic?" Harry said as he gave a pleased nod at where the mistletoe was.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as everyone flinched at the screech of Kagome meaning another argument.

"It's much for fun this way," Harry said with a smile before adding, "Besides, if we did the decorating with magic Shessy then I wouldn't get any chances to do this…"

With that Harry used the height the ladder gave him, bent down and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. After a few seconds they pulled apart leaving a surprised Sesshomaru and a happy Harry.

"Yummy," Harry said as he licked his lips.

**The End.**

**22 out of 50 Prompts done.**


	23. 23 Heshe turned around only to see him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**He/she turned around only to see him/her kissing (insert best friend here.)**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh, why they had come to England for to get a simple box from what his mate called a House Elf he would never know.

Walking through the hallways of the castle, which to Sesshomaru was nowhere as powerful or impressive as his back in Federal Era Japan, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone while trying to find his mate.

"Oh, Mr. Sesshomaru," a giggly voice called out causing Sesshomaru to groan, "Mr. Sesshomaru, wait up please!"

"Damn it, I thought I got rid of her," muttered Sesshomaru as he continued to walk, trying to pretend he didn't hear the voice only to give a grunt when it failed.

"Oh Shessy love," the red haired girl said with a giggle, "I never knew that I was so beautiful that Harry love decided to bring you to England for me so we could a tri-bond!"

Sesshomaru let out a dog like growl as the youngest female Weasley kept giggling and talking about how they would be mates.

"This Sesshomaru does not, and never will, belong to you wrench," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Oh Shessy, you're so big and strong," Ginny giggled as she clinged tightly to Sesshomaru's arm, "The way you speak too!"

Sesshomaru began to wonder whether this female human had a death wish.

"Sesshomaru?" Harry's voice came from the hallway to their left, "Where are you? I've got the box; we can leave now if you want."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny giggled out madly, "Let's show him how happy we are together and then invite him to join! It'll show him how well we'll all get on so he won't worry!"

"Sesshomaru?" Harry called out as he turned around the corner only to stop as the Weasley Twins turned him around, "Hey, if my Sesshomaru is there, then let me go."

He turned around only to see him kissing Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny? Sesshomaru?" Harry said in shock, "Ginny, I thought you were one of my best friends?"

"Oh Harry, you don't have to pretend that we're only best friends anymore," Ginny giggled as she hugged Sesshomaru tightly, "I accept your tri-bond idea!"

"You are coming between our mate bond," Harry growled out, the twins letting go of Harry as realisation of what their younger sister was doing hit them, "If you do not get out of here now, quickly, I'll kill you with the law on my side."

"Oh Harry! Just the joker!" Ginny laughed out nervously, "But I'm…err…afraid that I have to get going now, time for class and all."

With that Ginny quickly ran away.

"Finally she's gone," Sesshomaru said as he watched the female human run away, "I didn't want to harm her as you told me she was a friend but-"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as Harry claimed his lover's mouth, wiping out any taste of Ginny the Dog Demon Lord might have.

"Your mine," Harry said with a possessive growl, "Not some bitches, mine."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, "I touched, my little Koi is so possessive."

**The End.**

**23 out of 50 Prompts done!**


	24. 24 She punched himher

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**She punched him/her.**

Sesshomaru gave a clap of his hands and a grin on his face as he was Kagome and a guard spar.

"Well done Kagome, you've improved but you need to remember to watch your back," Sesshomaru's guard said as he gave Kagome a bow and left.

"The guard speaks the truth," Sesshomaru said making from Kagome jump, "Your skills have improved, my brother and that Wolf will be shocked."

Kagome gave a bright red blush, "Thank you Sesshomaru, but what about Harry? How is his training coming along?"

Sesshomaru gave a cough to cover the small blush that was now on his checks at Kagome's words.

"Guess that something's are the same no matter if you're a demon, half a demon or a human," Kagome said with a teasing grin at the Demon Lord, "How does it feel to have a mate then? I mean you only just brought Harry back to the castle two days ago, right?"

"You are getting off track," Sesshomaru said as he tried to turn the conversation, "I will see how much you've improved in a fight against this Sesshomaru."

"Err…are you sure that's just a good idea?" Kagome said nervously as she took a step back, "I mean with you being so strong and a Demon Lord."

"This Sesshomaru can take anything," Sesshomaru said with a nod of his head.

"Alright," Kagome said as she pulled her fist back, "Get ready."

Sesshomaru just gave a nod of his head, "You cannot harm this Sesshomaru with a single hit."

She punched him. Only Kagome's punched missed his chest and hit somewhere lower.

"A good hit woman," Sesshomaru said as he fell to the floor as Kagome started panicking.

"I see that you've shown him how strong you can be," Harry said dryly shocking Kagome.

"Harry!" Kagome cried out in panic, "I didn't mean to hit your mate! He told me too."

All Harry did was give a little sigh before saying, "Well it looks like he won't be rushing me into sex too soon. Thanks for the tip Kagome."

With that Harry happily walked away leaving Sesshomaru on the ground groaning and a shocked Kagome.

**The End.**

**24 out of 50 Prompts done.**


	25. 25 Blinking in the morning light, hesh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**Blinking in the morning light, he/she realized with a crashing feeling that they had slept with the enemy.**

Sesshomaru let out a tired groan, he didn't know what had happened last night but he had a killer headache.

Blinking in the morning light, he realized with a crashing feeling that they had slept with the enemy.

"Koga, wake up you damn mutt," Sesshomaru called out to the Wolf Prince who it seemed was also in the bed with him, "How in Kami's name did we get ourselves into _this_?"

Koga let out a groan and looked around sleepily, "Sesshomaru? What are you doing in my den?"

"Wake up you flee bitten mutt," Sesshomaru growled out only for them to freeze as the third and final figure in the bed let out a groan.

The kept dead still as the figure turned over to relieve themselves to be Naraku.

"How the hell did we get into this situation?" Koga said, shell-shocked, "Ah damn it, what did the three of us do last night?"

All three of them were naked.

All of a sudden Naraku let out a sleepy yawn and gave his two bed mates a smile, "Hello my lovelies, you both was perfect last night."

Naraku could only watch in confusion as Koga and Sesshomaru ran screaming from the cave, still naked.

"Hey, Naraku, did Koga and Sesshomaru leave already?" Harry asked as he walked into the cave.

"It seems so," Naraku said confused, "They left like the devil was after them, I only wanted to thank them for sharing their body heat last night while we got rid of the evil spirit inside of me."

Harry let out a giggle, his Kitsune nature coming to the surface, "They've probably forgotten what happened last night, so they're most likely thinking that the cheated on their mates."

"Can I be there when you tell them what happened?" a smirking Naraku asked.

A few minutes later the cave was full of laughter.

**The End!**

**YAYAYAY! I'm half way! 25 prompts down and 25 more prompts to go! YAYAYAY!**

**25 out of 50 prompts done!**


	26. 26 'Why did you have to drink that'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'**_**Why**_** did you have to drink **_**that**_**?'**

Sesshomaru let out a groan as he sat in the council meeting, why had he come to this horrible meeting with a hangover for?

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you listening?"

Sesshomaru looked down at a small rat demon, a low level Lord, known simply as Furball.

"This Sesshomaru is just using his powers to take in a deeper understanding of what is needed," Sesshomaru said, glad when the council took his bluff.

"You know," a Tiger Demon lower level Lord, Stripes, said with a grin, "I was there when you got drunk on a children's drink your brother's mate gave us."

Sesshomaru gave them all a glare, "Shut it kitty."

Before Stripes could reply the eldest, a Goat Demon by the name of Minerva yelled out:

"Why did you have to drink that?"

Sesshomaru gave a groan as he rested his aching head on the table, "This Sesshomaru drank it for…"

"Well?" All of the council asked as Sesshomaru trailed off.

"He drank it for political reasons," came Harry's voice from the doorway.

"Lord Harry!" came a joint cry of welcome.

"What brings you here my child," Minerva asked kindly having a soft spot for the Kitsune.

"Just to give my mate this," Harry said as he placed a small potion vile in his mate's hand, "For the headache and hangover."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru as he took the potion viel from his mate and drank it in one go.

"Next time think before you drink, even if it's a child's drink," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Ahhh, how cute," Scales, a snake demon said with a snicker, "Does the big puppy need his dame?"

"Don't you dare," hissed Harry, as he glared at Scales, "If you say one negative thing about my mate I _will_ kill you, got it?"

Minerva, Scales, Furball and Stripes nodded their head madly, feeling the killing intent from the small Kitsune.

"Good," Harry suddenly said, his personality totally changing, "I'll be waiting for you in the garden love. Don't be to long now."

As they all watched the Kitsune walk away Minerva spoke, "You've got a fireball there Lord Sesshomaru, I'd be careful not to get burnt."

Sesshomaru gave a dreamy sigh as he watched his mate's hips move, "I know, isn't he perfect?"

**The End.**

**26 out of 50 Prompts done.**


	27. 27 The house was in disrepair when they

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**The house was in disrepair when they returned.**

Sesshomaru let out a dark growl, the house was in disrepair when they returned.

"Well…it _was_ over a thousand years ago that anyone was here, just like you said love," Harry said as he gave Sesshomaru a small smile.

"But this house was meant to be fixed," growled Sesshomaru as he clicked his fingers, "Jakan!"

"Yes My Lord?" Jakan asked, popping up out of nowhere, "You called – AHHHH!"

Harry gave a sigh as he watched Sesshomaru hit Jakan causing the toad demon to go flying, when would this little play between the two of them end Harry would never know.

"Why hasn't the house been repaired for?" Sesshomaru growled out with a glare at the nervous Jakan, "You knew we were planning to spend our holiday here, away from the castle."

"But My Lord!" Jakan said as he managed to pull himself back onto his feet, "That was just a passing remark! Don't his Lordship and his mate want to spend time relaxing in the castle? I mean there's guards there to protect you both, food will be brought to you both, a bed, and- AHHHH!"

Harry gave a sigh as he watched Jakan disappearing off into the distance once again.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry," Sesshomaru as he looked at the house with a sad look in his eyes, "It wasn't meant to be like this."

"It's alright, we'll just sort it out ourselves," Harry said with a smile as he moved so he stood in front of Sesshomaru, "We'll do the repairs ourselves, magic can help us along, it'll be better this way as we'll be sure of how safe the house will be!"

Sesshomaru gave his submissive a soft smile, "Yes, this Sesshomaru agrees, what we can't do I'm sure we'll be able to get others. And I'll know that this little holiday home is safe enough for my mate and future pups."

Harry gave a sigh as he watched his mate walk into the house, "Shessy love…I thought I'd just point this out but…"

"Yes Koi?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled the door off of the doorframe with a 'whoops' expression on his face.

"You do know that this building we're calling a house isn't really a house right?" Harry said slowly to make sure Sesshomaru understood, "It might be smaller than the castle but it's not a house."

"I know," Sesshomaru said with a nod of his head as he threw the old door aside.

"Then why are we calling it a house for?" Harry said with a feed up sigh, "It's at least a mansion."

Sesshomaru gave his mate a funny look, "This is a house, a very large house…"

With that Harry watched as Sesshomaru walked into the 'very large house'.

"You know what they say Lord Harry," Jakan said, popping up from nowhere, "A man's home is his castle…seems that Lord Sesshomaru has a different understanding of those words through."

Harry gave a small laugh, giving Jakan a bright smile, "That's my Sesshomaru for you!"

**The End.**

**27 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	28. 28 He bought a couch It was hideous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**He bought a couch. It was hideous.**

Sesshomaru blinked once, and then he blinked again, "Koi, what is that?"

"He bought a couch. It was hideous. I can't believe he bought one," Harry said angrily as what was now in front of them.

"Koi…do we need a repeat of the house and what you told me about it?" Sesshomaru said slowly as he looked at the object in the middle of their private living quarters, "_That_ is not a couch; we have them in my castle to. _That_ is a wardrobe."

"I know," Harry said smugly as he waved his wand causing the wardrobe to grow taller, "But it was so horrible Shessy! Don't you think it looks better as a wardrobe?"

"Koi, I don't know what it looked like before," Sesshomaru said, a feeling of amusement washed over him, "Why don't you show me?"

Harry gave a pout, "You just want to see more magic."

"You caught this Sesshomaru out," purred Sesshomaru as he walked over to Harry and gave the Kitsune a lick on the nose, "After all, my mate looks so sexy when he uses his magic."

Harry gave a bright red blush, "…Sesshomaru…"

"Yes," Sesshomaru asked softly as he moved and gave Harry's Kitsune ear a soft nibble, "Just say the word my beloved and it will be yours."

"You really love me?" Purred Harry, gaining a dark look in his eyes, "Truly?"

"Of course my Koi," Sesshomaru said as he gave Harry a soft nuzzle, "I would do anything to make my mate happy."

"Good because it's staying," Harry said with a smile as he pulled away from Sesshomaru and walked to the wardrobe, "We need a place to keep more clothes, your wardrobe is getting close to exploding as it's so full."

"This Sesshomaru needs it," Sesshomaru said with a pout, "I have to attend all of those meetings and other little parties as I'm the Lord of the West."

"I know love," Harry said as he happily took out of their shared wardrobe several of Sesshomaru's old clothes, "Now then, which ones should go and which ones should stay?"

"None of them!" cried Sesshomaru, all forgotten as he began to act like a child, "They're my clothes!"

"But you don't wear them, Jakan told me that you haven't worn any of these in the past hundred years!" cried Harry angrily, "And what's with the mood change!"

"What mood change," Sesshomaru growled out as he placed his clothes back.

Harry hissed in anger, "First your all what the hell with the couch now wardrobe, then you try to mate with me, then you're fighting with me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I believe that My Lord is feeling the need to mate, it's not helping him any to be so close to his mate yet his Lord can't touch his mate," Jakan said causing twin glares to be sent his way, "Errr…Here you go My Lord, here's the paper work you asked for…I'll just be going now."

"What does he mean?" Harry growled out, ignoring Jakan as the toad demon ran away.

"Jakan means what he says," Sesshomaru said.

"If this is another one of your lame attempts at trying to get into my underwear then think again!" Harry cried out, "It's not going to work! I know for a fact that you won't be feeling the need until my birthday, which isn't for another three months!"

Harry couldn't help but fall to the floor at Sesshomaru's next words:

"Damn it, and this Sesshomaru thought it was going so well too."

**The End.**

**28 out of 50 Prompts done!**


	29. 29 After drinking the potion, he fell on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**After drinking the potion, he fell on the floor writhing in pain.**

"And are you sure this will help him?" Harry asked worriedly as he held Sesshomaru up, "I mean I don't even know how his still standing."

"You second guess my skills?" Severus Snape said with a sneer, "Give your mate the potion, the sooner he takes it the sooner you'll both be gone."

Time froze for a few minutes as Harry and Snape looked at each other in the eyes, after a few minutes Harry found whatever it was he was looking for and nodded his head.

"Alright," Harry said as he turned and pressed the potion vile to Sesshomaru's lips, "Drink love, it'll make you better; it's to get rid of the potion from the attack."

With a simple groan Sesshomaru allowed his mate to help him as he drank the potion. After drinking the potion, he fell on the floor writhing in pain.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Harry as he fell to the floor, "Sesshomaru! Please be alright!"

Sesshomaru let out a moan of pain as he withered on the floor, his body too far gone and running on instincts, rose his hand in a blind search for his submissive which Harry took hold of.

"I'm here love, I'm here," Harry said as tears ran down his face, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

"Young love," sneered Snape as he turned to face the exit, "The potion should have ran its course in a few minutes, I expect you and your mutt to be gone by I return at the end of the day."

Harry gave a chuckle as Snape left, "He doesn't really mean it love, and Snape's all bark and no bite with us."

Harry looked down with worried eyes as he watched his mate twist and turn. The potion that Snape had given them was slowly doing its' job but Harry couldn't help but worry for his mate.

"I promise, I promise to never walk in the Forbidden Forest at night again, stupid poison shadow demons," Harry muttered as he closed and he leant into Sesshomaru's touch, "Just be alright please…"

Harry flinched as his loves body drove out the last of the poison causing Sesshomaru to scream in pain through a few minutes later it was all worth it.

"Koi?" came the exhausted voice of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Harry cried out, tears running down his face in relief, "You're alright!"

"This... Sesshomaru...loves..." Sesshomaru tired to get out only to find a pair of soft lips over his own.

"Rest love, rest and get well," Harry said happily, his Kitsune tails wrapping around Sesshomaru's legs as he lied down next to Sesshomaru, "Get well, when your back to full health I'll give you a little treat."

"This... Sesshomaru looks...forward...to it," Sesshomaru said with a weak smile causing Harry to give a watery laugh.

With that the two mates fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that whatever meet them when they woke up they could face, they was together and nothing was going to change that.

**The End!**

**29 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	30. 30 She cried when she looked at the pic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**She cried when she looked at the pictures.**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he allowed his mate to cling to him; he knew that they shouldn't have given Kagome the pictures. She cried when she looked at the pictures...

"Kagome, it's alright, your family..." Harry began only to flinch back at Kagome's glare.

"What? It's alright that my family's dead now? That it's alright that I wasn't there to look after them when they needed me?" Kagome said with a glare.

"Calm down," Koga said softly as he allowed Kagome to suddenly cling to him in tears, "Maybe he has some good news?"

Harry gave a gulp at the looks he was getting from Kagome's two mates, "You see...your brother and mother isn't dead..."

"WHAT!" Kagome cried out, "Haven't you seen the pictures? It's them alright!"

"Woman, listen, don't let your grief cloud your judgment," Sesshomaru growled out causing Inuyasha and Koga return the growl, "Now stop that you two, we're only trying to help."

"I don't think that this is the right time Sesshomaru..." Harry said nervously as he looked at the trio, "Maybe we should just wait? I guess that not everyone is like me, wanting to know everything, not being kept in the dark..."

"No, my brother's woman is just grieving for no reason," Sesshomaru said as he gave Harry a hug, "Do not worry for we will pass this message on and afterwards we'll have some time alone..."

Harry gave a bright red blush, "Oh Sesshomaru, my hero, it'll be fun to try out what I got for us."

"This Sesshomaru will give it a go if it makes my Koi happy," Sesshomaru said as he gave Harry a kiss on the check, "This Sesshomaru will be yours forever."

"Oh Sesshomaru," Harry said with stars in his eyes.

"Oh Harry," Sesshomaru said, stars in his eyes also.

"Oh man, what are we watching? One of those soap operas shows?" muttered Inuyasha as he remembered what Kagome's mother watched, "Stupid."

"I think it's cute," Kagome said with a glint in her eyes, "Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said as he turned to look at Kagome who was still in Koga's arms, "What is it?"

"SIT BOY!"

"Owe…"

"I'll never get feed up of that," Koga said with a smirk as he held Kagome close to him while Inuyasha ranted.

"You know, I think your two friends have turned me into a fan of yaoi dear."

"Koga…Inuyasha…did I just hear my mother's voice?" Kagome said with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Amazing sis! More demons!"

"Yeah you're right, and that was Sota's voice!" Inuyasha cried out causing the three of them to spin around.

"Mama! Sota!" Kagome cried out as she leapt out of Koga's arms hugged her mother, then Sota, "I thought that you were both dead! That you had both died in the fire!"

"Now dear calm down, we're not dead, we're right here," Kagome's mother said as she calmed her daughter down, "Your friends over there came and got us just before the fire started, that fox friend of yours said he left some sort of illusions for some people to find just in case."

"I'm just happy that you're both alive," Kagome said with a happy smile.

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice came breaking up the happy reunion, "What's a yaoi fan? Why did that stupid brother of mine and his mate turn you into one for? Is it a type of demon?"

Kagome gave a bright red blush as her mother led Inuyasha and Koga away explaining just what she had meant.

"Hey Sota, shouldn't you be listening in?" Kagome said, her eyebrow twitched, "You did say you want to be a doctor one day."

"No need to," Sota said as he pointed to the two demons in front of them, "I can watch it all in great details right here."

With that Sota quickly found his eyes covered as a moan of, "Sesshomaru!" echoed throughout the area.

**The End!**

**30 out of 50 Prompts done.**


	31. 31 'All I want is one more chance to be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'All I want is one more chance to be young and wild and free.'**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he looked out of the window, "How do I get into these situations? All I want is one more chance to be young and wild and free. I just want my true mate, my Koi…"

A giggle came from behind the Dog Demon causing him to wince at the pitch.

"Don't worry my darling Shessy, I'm here," the giggling female said as she wrapped herself around Sesshomaru like the snake demon she was, "Your mate's right here, not some horrible stinky fox."

"Medusa, get off of me now," Sesshomaru growled as he felt the female snake demon try to cover his Harry's scent with her own.

"But Shessy love, you smell like a fox," Medusa said with a small pout on her face.

Sesshomaru guessed that the pout was meant to make her look cute or sexy but to him it made him cringe.

"This Sesshomaru is not getting married to you," Sesshomaru said with one of his strongest glares, "I will marry my true mate."

Medusa let out a dark hiss, "But Shessy, didn't I tell you about that fox not really loving you?"

"This Sesshomaru knows that is not true," growled Sesshomaru as he glared at Medusa, "We are mates, true mates, we have that spark and nothing will change that."

Medusa tried another approach, "But the fox only wants you to be happy."

"Yes, you are correct," Sesshomaru said with a glint in his eyes.

"He wanted you to marry your true mate," Medusa said with hope in her eyes as she thought she was winning Sesshomaru over.

"He would want this Sesshomaru to be happy, to marry the one he truly loved," Sesshomaru said with a nod of agreement, "So I will do it!"

Medusa let out a happy hiss, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be a good wife, I'll-"

"What are you talking about woman?" Sesshomaru said as he walked down the hallway.

"Shessy?" Medusa asked with wide eyes as she watched the dog demon she was meant to be marrying walking out of the castle, "Where are you going? What about the wedding?"

"Exactly, this Sesshomaru has taken your points into consideration and has decided that you are correct," Sesshomaru said as he paused in the doorway, "Which is why I am going to get my mate; it is time for our wedding."

Medusa could only watch with wide watery eyes as Sesshomaru walked away…through that was soon forgotten when a strong, well muscled wolf demon walked by topless.

**The End.**

**31 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	32. 32 She smelled like grassparchementrom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**She smelled like- grass parchment romance beauty cinnamon lemon freshness intrigue- she smelled like (insert name here).**

Harry tilted his head to the side, she smelled like – grass, parchment, romance, beauty, cinnamon, lemon, freshness, intrigue – She smelled like Kagome.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Harry asked innocently from his spot on the bed, "Why are you dressed up as one of Sesshomaru's guards for?"

"Something's happened Harry, we need to get out of here and quick," Kagome said.

"What's wrong?" Harry said as he climbed off of the bed, "What's happened to Sesshomaru?"

Kagome didn't answer; instead she grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged the Kitsune out of the bedroom and down the hallways.

"Kagome?" Harry asked worriedly, "What's going on? Was there an attack? I can't smell any blood or hear any fighting."

"It's not an attack yet," Kagome said as she dragged Harry along, "Let's just say that it has something to do with how weird I smell."

"How weird you smell? Well at least your making sense about that," Harry said as he quicken his step to keep up with Kagome, "You smell of a mixture of the future and past, as if you've merged the two times together but the past smell is strongest at the moment."

"Right," Kagome said as she looked at Harry the best she could with the guard helmet on her head, "Just let me work out where we're going then I'll take you there."

"You mean you don't know where you're taking me; you just know it's important to get me there?" Harry said dryly as he looked at the silent Kagome.

"Now then, I know the way there," Kagome said to herself, trying to ignore Harry's remarks, "Let's see…where did they say they was going to be?"

"Maybe the large family room?" Harry suggested then he added with a smirk, "Maybe even the dungeon, is Shessy there waiting for me? Alone with all sorts of…_toys_…then?"

Kagome turned bright red, "Harry! I'm too innocent for that sort of thing!"

Harry gave a giggle as his fox tails moved about happily, "Sorry Kagome, but really, what ever happened to Sesshomaru coming back to our room in five minutes, that was three hours ago."

"Something happened," Kagome said innocently but only a few seconds later her eyes light up, "Ah, now I remember!"

"You remember where we're meant to be?" Harry asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"That's right; I'm dressed up like this for the party!" Kagome cried out happily, "I'm just an idiot for forgetting and I should have remembered, after all it's why I smell as you said earlier."

"Oh?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "Mind sharing with me then?"

"I'll do better than that," Kagome said as they came to a set of large oak doors, "Take a look for yourself."

Carefully Harry opened the doors, making sure to be on full alert in case this was an ambush; walking into the room he found it all pitch black.

"Sesshomaru?" Harry called out nervously as he looked around, because of his experiences with the Dursley's he had never liked the dark, "Anyone?"

Harry's Kitsune ears picked up an odd sound before the lights suddenly came on and voices yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

"AHHH!" cried Harry, surprised by the sudden noise and light.

"Koi, it's alright," Sesshomaru quickly said as he pulled Harry into a hug, "Now calm down and stop turning the monk into a block of ice."

Harry slowly blinked and got his bearings, looking over at Miroku, "Whoops, sorry Miroku."

"It's alright," Miroku managed to say before finally becoming a Miroku-ice block.

**The End.**

**32 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	33. 33 'Seventeen and half alive'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's. And as it seems my disclaimers not been correct for the past 31 chapters, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA either!  
**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Seventeen and half alive.'**

Sesshomaru let out a growl as he chased his naked mate down the halls of the castle.

"Seventeen and half alive," Sesshomaru growled out, "The lucky sod knows being my mate I won't totally kills him but it won't stop me from half killing him...in bed."

Sesshomaru didn't know how but Harry had somehow managed to get him into what people in Harry's and Kogme's time would call a child's magical fairy outfit. Completed with glitter, pink tutu, wings, pink leggings and a magical fairy wand that was superglue to Sesshomaru's hand.

In turn Sesshomaru had somehow taken all of Harry's clothes leaving the Kitsune to run about naked as the day he was born.

"Should we be worried for our Lord's sanity," a young maid asked as her Lord Harry ran by naked.

"No dear, this is normal," an elder maid said as she passed the younger maid a few bed sheets, "Nothing to be worried about, you'll see stranger things yet."

"Harry! You're going to pay," Sesshomaru growled out as he ran passed the two maids.

"You see?" the elder maid said as Sesshomaru ran by in his magical fairy outfit.

"I understand," the younger maid said with a nod of her head.

"When you've worked here as long as I have you'll know that these things just happen," the elder maid said, she then paused in her actions, "Through Lord Sesshomaru's and Lord Harry's situation is extremely similar to Lord Sesshomaru's father and his step-mothers situation when…oh my."

The younger maid frowned in confusion, "What is the matter."

The elder maid placed her hand up and listened out, a few seconds later loud moans echoed throughout the castle.

"Madam?" the younger maid asked, "What is that strange noise?"

"It is just as I thought," the elder maid said, "Something's are meant to be repeated and this is one of them."

"One of them?" The younger maid asked as she followed after her elder as moans echoed throughout the castle, "What's going on? What should we do?"

"We'll do what any good maid would do," the elder maid said as they left the moans behind them, "We'll spread the word out to find good rooms for a nursery."

**To Be Continued…**

**33 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	34. 34 'It's dark out and we are wearing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'It's dark out and... we are wearing sunglasses. Care to explain?'**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he found himself being dragged through the streets of the village that was just below his castle. As he allowed his mate to drag him along he lightly touched the 'sunglasses' that Harry had somehow gotten, given to him and explained them.

"Koi…It's dark out and…we are wearing sunglasses. Care to explain?" Sesshomaru said as he remembered everything that Harry had told him about sunglasses, "And why are we wearing these robes for?"

Harry gave a huff as they came to a stop just outside a bakery, "They aren't robes, they're trench coats, and we're wearing sunglasses at night for many different reasons."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow, "Care repeating them then."

"We're out on a secret mission and we don't want to be spotted," Harry said with a pout at his mate, "These sunglasses will hide our eyes making so no one will be able to tell it's us as they are covering our eyes. And besides that…along with the trench coat the sunglasses make you look damn hot Shessy."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, "Thank you Koi, but why couldn't this wait until tomorrow? We could have gotten a servant to do this."

"But Shessy," Harry wined with a pout and large eyes at his mate, "I want my bread; this baker is the only one who knows how to make it with the apples, eggs, cheese and meat done just right!"

Sesshomaru let out a low groan at Harry's words, "Koi, I-"

"You think I'm fat!" Harry suddenly said as he burst out into tears, "You think I'm a fat fox!"

"Koi, no," Sesshomaru said quickly as he tried to calm his mate down, "I think your perfect, you're truly one of the most beautiful things I've ever had the chance to see if not the most."

"Really?" Harry said as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Really," Sesshomaru said as he nodded his head.

"My Lords?" an amused voice said from within the bakery, "I take it that your here for Lord Harry's normal 'bread'?"

Sesshomaru gave a sigh and sent the amused baker a thankful look as his mate's mood did a total loop.

"Yayay! Come on Shessy," Harry said with a large smile as he dragged Sesshomaru into the bakers, "I can't wait for my special bread!"

**The End!**

**I 'think' I've found a way to post new chapters but no promises alright? It's still touch and go but we'll see.  
**

**34 out of 50 Prompts Done.**


	35. 35 They looked at the stars until the s

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**They looked at the stars until the sun rose.**

Sesshomaru pulled a sleepy but happy Harry onto his lap as they looked at the stars until the sun rose.

"I love doing this," Harry said with a sigh as he snuggled with his mate, "It's so quiet.

Sesshomaru gave a look of understanding, "This Sesshomaru agrees, every other time of the day it's always busy and noise, especially with my brother and his mates."

"I think it's cute," Harry said with a smile as he looked at the sky, "Seems the sun is about to come up and the last few stars are disappearing."

"No matter what time we are in we are all under the same sky," Sesshomaru said as he held his mate in his lap and placed a hand over Harry's stomach, "No matter what family is always together."

Harry gave his mate a soft smile, "Your right Shessy, thanks for this, I'm sorry about waking you."

"There is no need," Sesshomaru said as he looked at Harry in the eyes, "My Koi, you were having a nightmare. This Sesshomaru is proud to protect, look after and pamper his mate."

Harry gave a large smile as Sesshomaru puffed out his chest proudly and gave his best posh expression. What Sesshomaru did next sent Harry into a fit of laughter.

Sesshomaru gave a playful smirk followed by a fake swoon, "Oh my, this beautiful sight is just too much for me, and it reflects just how beautiful I am, on the inside and the outside."

"That's Medusa!" Harry said in a fit of giggles, "You do a good impression of her Shessy."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, both mates happy. Harry gave a happy sigh as he leant against Sesshomaru and looked up at the sky.

"You know, I like to think that the sky is sort of like a beginning and ending to the days, almost as if it's a chance to let people start again with a clean slate the next day," Harry hummed as he kept his gaze to the sky.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said softly as he pulled the long folds of his robe forwards to protect Harry from the cold morning wind, "And where does that little wise quote come from?"

"It comes from you being a wise dominate and getting your submissive his cravings or you'll be having no sex until afterwards," Harry said with a poke.

"This Sesshomaru has already started making sure that your demands are being meet Koi," Sesshomaru said as he playfully poked back, "So this Sesshomaru still gets his sex right?"

"Oh Sesshomaru," Harry said as he laughed, pure happiness shining in his eyes, "I love you Shessy, never change."

Sesshomaru let a dog like grin show on his face, "So my chances of getting into your trousers tonight are?"

**The End!**

**35 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	36. 36 'It's an eclipse'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'It's an eclipse.'**

"It's an eclipse," Harry said with an amused look on his face as he watched everyone running around like idiots as he sat on the castle steps with Kagome, "No big bad evil demon is coming our way."

Sesshomaru let a growl out, "This Sesshomaru should of known better then to listen to his brother."

"But it's true!" Inuyasha cried out as he waved his arms about madly, "I read it in one of Kagome's books!"

"You can read?" Kagome said dryly causing laughter and chuckles to break out.

"Alright, I looked at the pictures but I still understood!" Inuyasha said with a glare at Kagome, "The picture had what the sun looks like now but with an evil looking face on it!"

"The face of a demon!" Koga cried out in agreement, "We must protect our mates!"

"Harry…do you think that Inuyasha and Koga was dropped on the head to many times as babies?" Kagome said as she watched the two males in question running around madly, "I mean look at Sesshomaru."

"It makes you wonder," Harry said with a snicker, "Ah, it's happening, this is so c-AH! Sesshomaru!"

Kagome and Harry found themselves buried in the mud and ground with their mates lying on top of them.

"Don't worry Kagome," Koga said as he stood guard in the darkness, "Us three strong demons will protect you and Harry!"

"Boys," Kagome began only to be cut off by a look from Harry.

"Don't," Harry said with a pointed look, "We both know it'll be over in a few minutes and if we just lie here it'll be easier for all of us."

Kagome let out a sigh, Harry was right.

"Alright Harry but one thing," Kagome said as she gave a nod to Sesshomaru, "Why is Sesshomaru bum moving for if his 'protecting' you?"

Harry blinked in realisation, "Yeah, I can feel it and Inuyasha's doing the same thing."

"And if I'm right about Koga his most likely enjoying the view," Kagome growled out a lot like her mates would, "Shall we Harry?"

"Yes, let's show them just how dangerous an eclipse can be," Harry said in agreement.

The next thing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga knew was that they was flying through the air a lot like Jakan did while their mates walked back into the castle.

"Plan Eclipse failed," Sesshomaru said with a sigh as they flew off.

**The End.**

**36 out of 50 Prompts done.**


	37. 37 'Your face is all that hasn't change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Your face is all that hasn't changed- you reassembled just like me.'**

Sesshomaru let out a happy sigh as he looked at the figure in front of him, "Your face is all that hasn't changed – you reassembled just like me. Why did you have to change for?"

"Er…because I changed the clothes around for the new royal guests like you asked?" Harry said slowly as he watched his lover talk to a statue of his father.

"Oh course," Sesshomaru quickly said as he turned his back on both Harry and the statue of his father, "So about these royal guests that you just mentioned?"

Harry let out a sigh, "Remember we need to have a big party to tell everyone about you know what."

"Why couldn't we just wait for a few hundred years?" Sesshomaru grumbled as he placed a hand over Harry's swollen stomach, "Why not wait until they are born at least?"

"Because that isn't an option for us," Harry said as he slowly walked to the main hall with Sesshomaru, "Besides, you are the Lord of the Western lands must show that your creating a family, have an heir and-"

"And all that other horrible stuff that this Sesshomaru must do," Sesshomaru said with a small playful pout causing Harry to giggle.

"Oh cheer up Shessy, just think of the reward you'll be getting afterwards," Harry said as he placed a hand on Sesshomaru's manhood, "I think that you'll enjoy it, you just have to go through with this, make some small talk, pretend to be polite, you know do…Lordie things!"

"Lordie things?" an amused Sesshomaru said slowly as they paused to allow Harry to gain his breath, "And besides those things I think I have another couple of 'Lordie things' that I'll need to do."

"Oh?" Harry said breathlessly as Sesshomaru spooned himself again Harry and move his hips slowly, "And what might those be?"

"Making my lovely mate cry out my name in pure pleasure would be a start," Sesshomaru said lustfully, "Or how about-"

"How about Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Harry get to their newest meeting with the council?" Jakan's voice came.

"JAKAN!" Sesshomaru growled out as he gave chase to Jakan who was already running away.

"Oh pooie," Harry said with a pout as he watched Sesshomaru run after Jakan, "Doesn't look like I'll be getting any tonight then."

**The End.**

**37 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	38. 38 'We are perfectly aligned except fo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'We are perfectly aligned- except for the fact that he/she hates me.'**

Sesshomaru let out a groan as he listened to Jakan rattle on about his love life.

"I don't understand my Lord, We are perfectly aligned- except for the fact that he hates me," Jakan rambled as he didn't notice his Lord was getting shorter tampered, "I mean I gave him flowers but when he took them he burnt them!"

"I don't blame him," Sesshomaru muttered to himself before giving Jakan an understanding look, "Don't worry, I'm sure that there are plenty of other…toads out there."

"My Lord, you are so kind!" Jakan said with large watery eyes, "Oh my Lord you really do love me!"

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru suddenly cried out, standing up quickly and backing away, "What are you on about? Are you insane?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has said sorry for his actions and is offering Jakan comfort!" Jakan cried out happily as he glued himself to Sesshomaru leg, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru is so wise, so smart!"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Koi!" Sesshomaru said seeing his mate standing in the doorway, "It's not what you think it is? I'm yours! I love only you! Tonight I'm going to pound you into the mattress to prove it!"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said as he pointed to his own leg where Dobby was currently doing the same as Jakan, "I understand. I've got my own."

**The End.**

**38 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	39. 39 'Some people say such awful things'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Some people say such awful things.'**

Sesshomaru and Harry gave a sigh.

"Why did you have to say those things for?" Harry said angrily as he glared at his mate, "Some people say such awful things. You it seems know how to put your foot into your mouth."

"This Sesshomaru has done Jakan and your little friend a service," Sesshomaru said as they made sure the coast was clear, "They are both off of our legs right?"

"Yes but-"

Harry found himself being kissed on the lips before he could continue.

"But nothing, we are now able to continue on with our plans," purred Sesshomaru as he licked Harry's Kitsune's ears lightly making the Kitsune shiver, "Don't you want to?"

"I want to," moaned Harry as he felt Sesshomaru's hands roam his body, "Oh Shessy."

"Yes Koi?" Sesshomaru asked, a smirk on his face as his hands wandered underneath Harry's shirt, "Do you like that? Does my little foxy like what the big bad wolf is doing to him?"

Harry let out another moan, "Oh-"

"Jakan! Pound me harder!"

"What the hell," Harry swore as he and Sesshomaru looked up with wide eyes, "What was that all about?"

"Jakan loves his little Dobby!" Jakan's lust filled voice echoed throughout the castle, "Jakan will make sure that his little Dobby will never forget how loved he is!"

"Shessy, I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said as he leant against Sesshomaru, "I've got pictures in my mind of Jakan and Dobby doing 'it' at the moment."

"You're not the only one," muttered Sesshomaru as he made sure to go in the opposite direction of the moans, "Let's go and see my brother in that human village of his for a few days."

"Yes, we haven't seen him in about…half an hour," Harry said in agreement.

With that Sesshomaru and Harry ran out of the castle leaving the moans behind them. They made it to the village in record time…well they would of if they hadn't stopped along the way for some 'fun' of their own.

**The End!**

**39 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	40. 40 'Do I get to find out what this is f

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Do I get to find out what this is for?' 'No, it's embarrassing.'**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he watched his mate rummage through a large box that Kagome had dropped off moments before. He was told that Kagome's mother had gone back to the future, collected what she could from different shops and brought it back through the well and given a lot of it to Harry.

"Do I get to find out what this is for?" Sesshomaru asked as he eyed the box carefully.

Harry's fox tails stood tall as his top half was lost in the box, "No, it's embarrassing."

"But Koi," Sesshomaru said with his best puppy dog eyes, "I want to know what's in that box, what could have been so important for Kagome's to go to all that effort?"

"Well to bad you'll never find out," Harry said, his legs waving about cutely as he continued looking in the box, "Well I never…"

"Never what?" Sesshomaru asked, starting to get a bit jumpy about just what was in the box.

Harry couldn't help but to grin at Sesshomaru's words, "I found another person in here."

"You what," cried Sesshomaru, his eyes going wide as he looked at his mate, "Who are they? Are they dangerous? Do they mean any harm?"

Harry listened to his mate's demands as he looked in the giant box, all that was in there was a large collection of stuff toys that Kagome's mother had found for him and felt the need to give him. Harry had been too embarrassed to admit that to his mate.

"Oh…they're frozen in place," Harry quickly said as he tried to get out of the box, "And they really don't want to get out of the box."

"That cannot be true," Sesshomaru said as he helped his mate out of the box, "Now let me see, this demon couldn't be seriously injured."

Harry let out a groan as he went bright red, he watched as he hid behind his hands as Sesshomaru looked into the box. A few seconds later Sesshomaru removed himself from the box.

"Koi?" Sesshomaru said slowly as he held up a stuff toy, "I think I that Kagome's mother could find another way to tell us these things."

Looking at the stuff toy his mate was holding up Harry burst out into laughter. The stuff toy was a chibi version of a naked Sesshomaru and a naked Harry having sex together.

**The End!**

**40 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	41. 41 'You're the only thing that's right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'You're the only thing that's right in my life- in all that I've done.'**

Sesshomaru growled out in anger, at himself and at his words. How could he of let this happen?

"You're the only thing that's right in my life- in all that I've done," Sesshomaru said as he pulled Harry into a tight hug, "I'm sorry Koi."

"Sorry doesn't always fix things," Harry said sadly, his Kitsune ears and tail showing his sadness, "You were going to _marry_ that woman. She told me you were just leading me on, that you and her was true mates and you was just being nice to me."

Sesshomaru placed a hand over Harry's mouth, "This Sesshomaru does not do _nice_ unless it is for a true to the heart reason. Do you believe that Snake Demon over this Sesshomaru?"

"I trust you," Harry said slowly as he carefully returned Sesshomaru's hug, "But it doesn't stop the pain I feel. The fact that you almost married her doesn't help any either."

"This Sesshomaru is truly sorry," Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled Harry's head, "If it will help you Koi I will allow you to be the one doing the 'pounding' tonight."

Harry let out a small but true smile, "It's alright Shessy, the fact that you meant what you just said is enough for me…I love you Shessy and I'm sorry about this big misunderstanding.

"This Sesshomaru isn't," Sesshomaru said, continuing at Harry's confused look, "It brought us closer together _and_ I get sex tonight."

"Oh Shessy," Harry said as he burst out into laughter, "I love you! Don't ever change!"

**The End!**

**41 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	42. 42 'I've found that people who have no

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'I've found that people who have no vices have no virtues, either.'**

Sesshomaru let out a sad sigh as he held his mate close to him, "I've found out that people who have no vices have no virtues, either."

Harry looked up at his mate, tears streaming down his face, "Then why did they betray me for? What did I do wrong?"

"That…even this Sesshomaru does not know," Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he held his mate close, "But I do know that they are fools, fools for letting someone as precious, kind and caring as you get away from them."

Harry gave a bright red blush at Sesshomaru's words, "You don't have to say those type of things love, I know it's most likely my fault that they've all turned their back on me."

"It is _not_ your fault," growled Sesshomaru as he made sure his mate understood this fact, "If it is anyone's fault it is that Snake Lord's and Bumblebee Lord's fault that this has happened."

"But I could of deserved it," sniffled Harry as he clung to Sesshomaru, "I mean it's my past, you wasn't there when it happened. I could of-"

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger over his mate's lips genteelly, "It is not your fault Koi, I just see a young pup placed into a new world, without any training or help, and is expected to know everything about this new world, and on top of that the people of this new world expect you, a boy whose just saw their world for the first time let alone know anything about it, save them by killing a Dark Lord."

"But I should have done it sooner," Harry said as he allowed Sesshomaru's words to sink in, "I should of-"

"There are so many 'I should of' and 'If only I' in the world," Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he looked out at the gardens, "But Koi, this Sesshomaru knows one thing without a second thought."

"What's that?" Harry asked, wanting to know more.

Sesshomaru let a doggy grin show on his face, "I learnt this one from Kagome."

"Tell me," Harry said with a small smile at his mate's actions.

Sesshomaru gave Harry a wink, "Isn't hindsight a bitch?"

With that Harry burst out laughing while Sesshomaru allowed himself to feel smug at chasing his Kitsune's depressed mood away.

**The End!**

**42 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	43. 43 'When God gives you lemons find a n

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'When God gives you lemons- find a new God!' (stolen from Powerthirst)**

Kagome let out a sigh as she watched her younger brother, Shinppo and Rin set up a small shop on the steps of Sesshomaru's castle.

"Why are you doing this for?" Kagome asked with a sigh, "And whatever gave you the idea of setting up a lemonade shop here in the past?"

Sota gave a grin, "Uncle Harry says that 'When God gives you lemons- find a new God!' So we are, we've found the God of pocket money!"

"I'm going to have to have a little _word_ with Harry," Kagome muttered to herself, she then looked back to where the three children where only to find her mouth meeting the floor, "What the hell!"

There was a line of paying customers waiting to get a cup of lemonade from the small lemonade stand, what was shocking that the line of paying customers had appeared in the matter of seconds.

"Where did all of these people come from?" Kagome asked as she watched Sota and Rin sell to their first customer.

"You those mutt's mate?" a Pig Demon asked as he walked up to Kagome, a small cup of lemonade in his hand.

"I am," Kagome said carefully.

"Then here," the Pig Demon said as he handed Kagome a piece of paper, "Lord Sesshomaru asked me to give you this."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a frown as she took the note and read it;

_Kagome,_

_I've made it so that your brother and Rin can have thousands of paying guests and be happy._

_Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands._

_PS: What's in it for this Sesshomaru you ask? Simple, sex._

Kagome let out a groan as she looked up at the sky, "I should of known."

**The End.**

**43 out of 50 Prompts Done.**


	44. 44 He fought for her, and he came out b

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**He fought for her, and he came out bruised and battered and broken and bloody- but victorious.**

Sesshomaru watched the battle with a sigh and roll of his eyes, he gave a grunt when Harry elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh shove is Shessy, it's cute," Harry said with a playful smile.

They watched as Inuyasha fought against a Tiger Demon with all his will. Watching his brother He fought for her, and he came out bruised and battered and broken and bloody – but victorious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she and Koga ran to where the fallen half dog demon laid, "Inuyasha!"

"Come," Sesshomaru said as he stood up, causing Harry to stand up as well, "This is not our place, we should give them some privacy."

"Your right," Harry said, he then faced Sesshomaru with a wicked grin on his face, "Oh and Shessy love?"

Sesshomaru felt his mouth grow dry at the grin on his mate's face, he had seen that same grin on his mates face once before, "No, we will go another way, no."

"Oh Shessy, don't be that way," Harry said with a pout as he looked up at his mate, "It'll be fun!"

Sesshomaru looked to where his brother was being treated to by Kagome and Koga as he tried to look at them instead of his mate's large innocent eyes.

"Oh Shessy, you not replying lets me know what you really want!" Harry said with a fanged grin, "Let's go and leave them in piece, we'll have our fun in our bedroom!"

"No!" Sesshomaru cried out to try and stop his mate only to fail as the feeling of being sucked through a tube washed over Sesshomaru.

"Here we are," a hyper Harry said a few seconds later as they appeared in their bedroom in the castle, "Now we can begin our fun or…not."

Harry gave a sigh as he watched Sesshomaru run to the bathroom, "Why apparition has this effect on my Shessy I do not know."

With that Harry went to comfort his mate as Sesshomaru threw up for five minutes.

**The End!**

**44 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	45. 45 'I do everything in moderation incl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'I do everything in moderation- including moderation.'**

Sesshomaru gave a growl as he replayed his mate's words over in his head, 'I do everything in moderation- including moderation.' Those words had caused Sesshomaru to realise that his mate was careful in what he did; he never over did anything, always careful.

It was then that it hit Sesshomaru. Standing up quickly Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the library and down into the garden using his demon speed to get their faster.

Harry looked up as he noticed Sesshomaru walk into the garden, surprise shining in his eyes.

"Love? What are you doing out here?" Harry asked as he looked at his mate in shock, "I thought you had to spend the next few days in the library sorting out all that paper work."

"It is time for a holiday," Sesshomaru said as he scooped Harry up into his arms, "This time we will not do things in halves…or in moderation."

"Put me down and explain what's going on," demanded Harry as he tried to get out of Sesshomaru's grip.

"We are going on a holiday to the house my father built for my mother," Sesshomaru said as he carried Harry up to their bedroom quickly, "It is time that both of us had a holiday, this one we'll be doing in style."

Harry allowed himself to laugh at Sesshomaru's actions, "Shessy, your acting like a puppy!"

"Well maybe we can act more like two love sick mates that is in heat then?" Sesshomaru said with a lustful smirk causing Harry to blush, "Now Koi, get ready and have everything packed and ready to go in five minutes, this Sesshomaru will be right back, just have to clear something's with Jakan."

With that Sesshomaru left Harry with a passionate kiss on the lips.

Harry gave a love sick sigh as he slowly raised his hand and pressed his fingers to his lips, "Shessy's still got it…I'll need to get a _lot_ more of those soon…hopefully when we're both naked and in a bed together."

**The End!**

**45 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	46. 46 'You make me merry make me happy'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'You make me merry- make me happy.'**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he made sure to keep his drunken mate close to him.

"You make me merry- make me happy," a drunken Harry said as he fell on his own feet only to be caught by Sesshomaru, "Shessy, why is there four of you for?"

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he scooped his mate up and continued walking towards the castle, "Because I should of never allowed your first taste of Sake to be so much at once."

"But it was yummy!" Harry said with a giggle, "I love you Shessy!"

"I know you do Koi," Sesshomaru said softy, glad that his mate wasn't a violent drunk, "Now Koi, please stop wiggling about or this Sesshomaru will drop you."

"Nooo," moaned Harry drunkenly as he shook his head and clinged to Sesshomaru like a baby would, "I like being in your arms, it makes me feel all snugly wuggle."

"Snugly wuggle?" Sesshomaru repeated amusement and humour in his eyes as he walked up the steps of the castle, "And just what are they?"

"Why they're snugly wuggle of course!" Harry said with a nod of his head as his fox tails moved about drunkenly, "I know these things! Want to know how I know these things?"

"This Sesshomaru will regret saying so but…" Sesshomaru said as he walked through the corridors of the castle, "Tell me."

"I been bad boy and I'm in need of punishment!" Harry said with a nod of his head, he turned his eyes on Sesshomaru, "Shessy will you punish this bad boy?"

Sesshomaru found it hard at that moment to keep himself from falling over, "Koi, you shouldn't talk like that."

"Why not?" Harry asked with a pout, "You like it, I can tell."

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself moaning as his playful Kitsune grabbed him, "Koi, you must stop that or this Sesshomaru will not be able to control himself."

"Good," Harry chirped as he continued his actions, this time he bounced up and down, "Let's do that then!"

Looking down at his mate and into Harry's eyes it was then that it hit Sesshomaru.

"You little minx," Sesshomaru growled out as Harry froze, "You took one of those potions of yours and was just having me on."

Harry gulped, "You've got to love those sobering potions Shessy."

The next thing Harry knew he was on a bed having the most _pleasurable_ time.

**The End.**

**Whoot! Only 4 more to go! I'm on the last few ones! Go me!**

**46 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	47. 47 'We need to find an easier way of ge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'We need to find an easier way of getting out of our heads.'**

Sesshomaru and Harry let out a groan as they rested their foreheads against the others.

"I can't believe that we just saw that," Harry said, his face slightly green, "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"This Sesshomaru agrees with you," Sesshomaru said, also slightly green, "I believe we will have to make a castle wide system for people to know when not to enter a room."

"Yeah, your right," Harry said in agreement, "But tying something like a piece of material to the door wouldn't work as it'd probably just get knocked off."

"We will think of a solution later," Sesshomaru said as he began to lead Harry out into the gardens, "We need to find an easier way of getting out of our heads."

"What do you mean 'getting out of our heads', Rin sees her daddies are right in front of her," Rin's voice came causing the two demons to jump, "Do you want to play with Rin?"

As Sesshomaru was about to move forwards Harry gripped his arm.

"No Sesshomaru, it's not the real Rin," Harry said with a pointed look at Sesshomaru, "Remember where we are love, we're not in the castle are we?"

"No, were in England, we was talking to those wizards of your world about how we travelled through time to get here," Sesshomaru said, glaring at Rin now, "Then the used those mind spells to trap us in our own mind."

"That's correct," Harry said with a smile, "They're trying to kill us from the inside out, they think that we're to 'dark' to be around, I warned you."

"This Sesshomaru understands that," Sesshomaru said as he allowed Harry to use his magic to make the fake Rin disappear, "But there is one thing this Sesshomaru does not understand."

"That's that?" Harry asked as they started walking through their minds to find a way out.

"We need to find an easier way of getting out of our heads," Sesshomaru with a glare, "Walking through a room while your parents have sex to get out of our minds is not easy."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Don't worry love, you're not the only one scared for life.

With that Harry reached up on his tip toes and was about to kiss Sesshomaru when the world that was their minds disappeared and they found themselves back at the HQ of the Order.

"Why are you all sitting here, watching us and eating popcorn for?" Harry asked nervously as he clinged to Sesshomaru who happily complied, "And why did you put us in our minds for?"

Instead of answering Harry's questions the whole Order shouted out, "Hurry up and start the yaoi show!"

**The End!**

**47 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	48. 48 'Nothing can cancel the reality of t

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'Nothing can cancel the reality of that night.'**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he and Harry sat on the roof of the castle and looked up and the stars. Sesshomaru was lying down with Harry on his lap, Sesshomaru's robes covering Harry to keep the cold night air out and Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around Harry's waist while one of Harry's fox tails was wrapped around Sesshomaru's legs.

"Nothing can cancel the reality of that night," Sesshomaru said with a sigh, "It was both a disaster and a piece of history."

Harry gave a hum of agreement, "Seeing them finally accept that we're true mates was worth having to go to that horrible party."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, "I don't think that the council members will look at you and a cup in the same light again."

Harry looked at his mate and gave him a pout, "It was that council members fault for suggesting that I was a side order."

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle at the look of disgust on his mate's face, "Oh Koi, I do believe that you have taught this Sesshomaru just how a cup can be used as a weapon, along with a few new words and moves."

"Thank you," Harry said with a bad innocent expression on his face, "I do so try."

These words finally did it, Sesshomaru and Harry cracked up in laughter.

"I can't believe what Medusa said through!" Harry said with a wicked grin on his face, "And here I thought that girl was like Ginny Weasley!"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Like that red headed female? Never, Medusa likes to get her own way but she knows when to call it quits. Besides, I heard she's being courted."

"I'm glad," Harry said with a smile as he looked up at the sky, "You know...Mars is unusually bright tonight."

"What are you on about Koi?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

Sesshomaru's confusion only served to make Harry laugh harder.

"Never mind love," Harry said with a grin, "Just keep on doing what you're doing now and you'll be fine."

"Oh?" questioned Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow, "And just what is that then?"

"Why it's simple!" Harry said with a cheeky grin, "Your being my giant stuff toy!"

**The End!**

**48 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	49. 49 'There are things that'll drift away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'There are things that'll drift away- this isn't one of them.'**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he held his Kitsune close; he allowed the tears of his mate to run down his face.

"They lie," Sesshomaru said as he huged Harry and kept a protective hand on his mate's stomach, "Do not listen to such lies Koi."

"But they said that we'll just stop...and we won't be mates and..." Harry said through tears, "That we'll just drift apart, take another mate and forget about each other!"

Sesshomaru let out a growl as said idiot who had spoken those words jumped back to hiding in the corner again.

"It is not true," Sesshomaru said as he placed a kiss on top of Harry's head, "You are my true mate, you carry my heir or heiress, you have my love and devotion, and you have my trust."

Harry looked up at Sesshomaru with large watery eyes, "Really?"

"Really," Sesshomaru said with a soft smile, "There are things that'll drift away- this isn't one of them. Trust me Koi."

Harry looked up at his mate with wide watery eyes, "I do trust you Shessy."

"Then don't panic," Sesshomaru growled out as he looked down at his mate with a critacl eye, "That's it."

"What's it," Harry asked in confusion.

"I've decdied," Sesshomaru said as he scooped up his preagnet mate, "So just lie back and enjoy the ride."

Harry frowned in confusion, "Shessy what are you on about? Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sesshomaru said with a grin, "Now then."

Harry gave a squeak as Sesshomaru began to run at a shockingly fast speed.

"Where are we going?" Harry called out as trees blurred by quickly as they covered a large distance in only a few seconds.

"To see what really drifts apart," Sesshomaru answered back, both knowing that the other would hear it because of their super hearing.

Harry noticed that the landscape disappeared and was slowly becoming more like one you'd find at the seaside.

"We are here," Sesshomaru said as he came to a stop in front of what could only be called the sea, "What do you think Koi? We're going to watch something drift apart."

Harry couldn't help but to let out a small giggle, he felt that it was due to the mood swings of being pregnant and Sesshomaru play on words.

"What are we going to watch drift apart?" Harry asked as he made sure to stay close to his mate.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and simply replied, "Driftwood."

**The End!**

**Whoot! Only one more to do!**

**49 out of 50 Prompts Done!**


	50. 50 'You have the most beautiful eyes s

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I got this challenge form L'amoureuse 50 Phrases challenge. I'm suffering from writers block at the moment and found this, hope I do alright!**

**'You have the most beautiful eyes- starry eyes.'**

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he curled up around Harry in their bed.

"You know what Shessy?" Harry asked with a happy sigh, "You have the most beautiful eyes- starry eyes."

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle, "Oh?"

"Yup," Harry said with a nod of his head, "When we're apart because of your work in other lands and I feel depressed I just look up into the night sky and see those stars. With all those stars looking down at me I feel like its you, your eyes looking at me, protecting, loving, caring and so much more."

"This Sesshomaru loves your eyes as well," Sesshomaru said with a low purr as he nuzzled Harry, "Whenever this Sesshomaru see's anything emerald I think of my Kitsune, it gives me this feeling of hope, happiness, family and home."

Harry gave a happy sigh, "You know, this is heaven."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked with a soft smile, "What makes you think of that my Koi?

Harry gave a small giggle, "You've just described it silly! The feelings that I get whenever I'm with you makes it home! Whenever I'm with my Shessy I'm home."

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle, "The same goes for myself...plus we'll be gaining a few more additions to our pack making our family bigger."

Harry gave a blush as Sesshomaru placed a hand on his stomach on his stomach and gave Harry's swollen stomach and loving rub.

"Shessy," wined Harry with a pout, "Why do I get the feeling that you're feeling like a kid at Christmas all the time because of these little ones?"

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle, "Because it is true Koi. Sesshomaru does feel that way, after all these pups are going to be the first of many."

Harry playfully poked Sesshomaru in the shoulder, "Then you get to carry the next lot of pups!"

At the look Sesshomaru gave Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh Shessy, never ever change," Harry said with a giggle at Sesshomaru's face, "Never change love!"

Sesshomaru gave a sigh as he pulled Harry into a hug, "This Sesshomaru has decided and he feels that you'll agree."

"Oh?" questioned Harry as he looked up at Sesshomaru, "What's that?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate with love filled eyes, "I've found my happily ending."

"So have I," Harry said as he kissed Sesshomaru on the check, "Together, always together, we have our happy ending."

**The End!**

**50 out of 50 Prompts Done!**

**And with that it really is the end, no more prompts in the challenge, I've got another prompt challenge fic coming up but it'll be a bit different to this one but with luck just as good.**

**Until the Next fic!**


End file.
